Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse
by NewProphecy
Summary: Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he’s hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Teen for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, THE CHARACTERS, OR HOGWARTS. ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. THIS IS MY DESCLAIMER FOR THER ENTIRE STORY.**

*******

**Chapter One**

*******

Harry Potter sighed. It was a crisp, autumn morning at Hogwarts. He sat in his bed in the magical castle where magic was taught to underage wizards and witches. School had begun on September first, but now it was October twelfth. Second year classes were more advanced than first year, but the second year trio was prepared for any challenge the teachers could throw at them. Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and harry Potter were a trio from the moment Ron and Harry saved her from a mountain troll the year prior on Halloween.

Harry heard the floor creak. He looked over in the direction of Dean Thomas, and the young boy was getting out of his bed. Hogwarts was an old school, so it obviously had many creaks. Its stairways also moved, but that was another matter.

Harry stared out of the window, just as the sun was beginning to rise. It was quarter of seven, and breakfast began at quarter after seven. There was no point in trying to sleep now. Harry shuffled out of bed, his eyes half-closed. He pulled the sheets up and tidied his bed, pulling the blankets over the sheets and folding them back. He fluffed his pillow as well. When done, he rested his arm on the bed-stand and sighed, exhausted. _Now _all he had to do was prepare for his classes. He leaned down and brought his trunk from under his bed. Grabbing his robes, books, and wand, he securely locked the trunk and shoved it under his bed. He, as quietly as possible, walked over to the entrance of the room, opened the door, and stepped out. Shutting the door behind him as quietly as he could, Harry tiptoed down to the common room, where Hermione Granger sat on the sofa, reading a book.

"Good morning, Harry," she said brightly, looking up from _Animagi and Aura; Book Three._

"Morning, 'Mione," Harry mumbled, breaking off into a yawn. Hermione frowned in sympathy.

"No luck sleeping tonight, either?" she asked. Harry shook his head. "Well, you can always ask Professor Snape for a sleeping potion."

Harry scowled in disapproval. "Hermione," he said in a low voice, "The only thing that man will ever give me is sleeping _poison. _I don't trust him."

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. Sticking her nose back into her book, she left Harry to head into the boys' lavatory where he quickly got dressed and ready for the day. He came back out with his long black robes on and his books under his left arm. His right hand held his wand that he had purchased from Ollivander's Wand Shop last year: holly and phoenix feather, with a core that was the brother to Tom Marvello Riddle's wand. Tom, who was a Hogwarts student fifty years prior, was also known by the name of Lord Voldemort, the dark wizard who gave Harry his lightning-bolt scar and made him famous in the wizarding world for being the only person having survived the killing curse.

By the time Harry was out of the lavatory, Ron Weasley was downstairs, fully dressed, and arguing with Hermione about a Transfiguration project. Harry decided to ignore this one, and grabbed them by the arms to drag them to the Great Hall, where the bickering ended when Ron laid eyes on the food.

Harry's schedule was packed: wake up, breakfast, Transfiguration, Potions, and History of magic, lunch, Charms, Defense against the Dark Arts, dinner, Quidditch practice, and then sleep.

Breakfast was simple enough; Harry just ate the usual of eggs and toast, and took off to Transfiguration with Ron and Hermione. Hermione was starting the argument once more, so Harry quickened his pace, not wanting to be sucked in.

He turned a corner quickly, pushing through the wave of students. He collided into his friend and roommate, Neville Longbottom.

"Hello, Harry!" Neville greeted, his face lighting up. "I thought you were Malfoy or something."

"There is no way I'm anything like Malfoy," Harry confirmed, picking up his wand. It had fallen onto the ground during the collision.

"Where's Ron?" Neville questioned, now following Harry to Transfiguration. "And Hermione?"

Harry jerked a thumb behind him. "Arguing," he muttered, "Not listening."

Neville nodded, understanding. "Ah."

-----

(Sorry. I really want to get to the good part. So…this first chapter is not going to be very exciting, detail-wise and slow writing-wise.)

-----

"Now, pair up," Professor McGonagall was saying. It turns out Hermione was right- Professor McGonagall _was _testing them on their spell memorization skills. Each student had to pair up with another and perform the spells at small objects.

Immediately, Harry flew to grab Ron as his partner, but Seamus had already claimed him. Dean and Hermione were paired up, as well. Harry groaned inwardly. Both of his best friends weren't options.

Harry looked around rapidly. Students were pairing up left and right. Even the Slytherins were all paired up. Harry looked over to a table to see Neville Longbottom sitting alone. Harry felt bad for groaning inwardly at Neville, but that boy was not the best at performing spells perfectly, or right in any way. Neville brightened as he saw Harry striding over.

"Harry!" he said, smiling and sitting up straighter. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to go alone."

"Me neither," Harry agreed, nodding. Neville rose to his feet and took his wand from his desk. "Ready?" Harry asked.

Neville gave a worried look, but nodded. Professor McGonagall had levitated ten objects onto each desk. Five for each student. Neville had a fretting look on his face, so Harry worked first. "_Feraverto!_" he cried, pointing his wand at a glass. Light poured out of his wand's tip, and it engulfed the glass. It began changing shape, and metal began to form. A metal key was now in place of the glass. The first task was done for Harry.

Neville gulped. "Wow."

"Your turn," harry said, motioning to the second glass. Neville raised his wand slowly and shakily.

"Fere…_fereverto!"_

Light sprung from Neville's wand and onto the glass. Neville gasped in shock and pulled his wand away, stopping the spell. The glass was now a metal cup, not yet fully a key. Neville's ears turned pink. He glanced at Harry.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He shifted his feet in anxiety.

"It's all right Neville, Transfiguration's tough," Harry assured. He felt guilty as he easily finished the second task- changing a paper clip into a ladybug- while Neville couldn't aim it right and burnt Harry's ladybug to a crisp.

"Er…Let's do the third task, instead," Harry said quickly, as Neville aimed his wand at the paper clip once more. Neville agreed, nodding.

The third task was the hardest of the five tasks: changing a lamp. Even a fifth year would have difficulty with that! But Professor McGonagall wanted to see how advanced her class was, and how fast she could move in her lessons.

"Neville, I'll go second," Harry said. "You can go first."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. "I mean, maybe if I saw it first…"

"It's the same spell," Harry assured. "Just go ahead." Harry drummed the table with his fingertips. He picked up his wand and walked behind the table. Neville was in front of it, pointing his wand at the lamp. His expression frozen, Neville didn't make a move. He looked like a colored statue.

Harry wondered if Neville had fainted on two feet. His eyes didn't move. It looked as though he was hardly breathing.

"Neville?" Harry asked eventually. "Any day, now."

Neville looked up. "What? Oh, right. The spell…" His nose twitched. His voice a bit off, he said, "Hold on…I've got to…got to…" He held his head high s though about to sneeze. A moment later, he shook his head and pointed his wand at the lamp. "False alarm," he confirmed, not taking his eyes off of the lamp.

Neville narrowed his eyes, concentrating. He muttered something under his breath. He took a deep breath, and then…

"Fer…fera…_Furave-e-echooo!"_

A blinding bright light illuminated the classroom. Harry saw Neville fly backwards before the light engulfed him- missing the lamp entirely. Harry saw white light in front of him, and fell backwards, not feeling his head smack against the ground…because it didn't. He landed softly, as though the fall was much smaller now, not that high. His head merely landed against the ground with a dull thud. Harry heard a giggle, a shout, and a scream before his senses faded entirely.

*****

Hours passed. Hermione and Ron waited, in the Hospital Wing, for any news. Neville waited with them, his head hung with guilt.

"It wasn't your fault, Neville," Hermione said quietly. "You sneezed. It happens to everybody."

"She's right," Ron confirmed. "Harry will be fine. Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey will fix him up in no time."

"But what if they don't?" Neville fretted, looking up with his eyes wide. "What if he's like-like-like…I don't know, stuck?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried look, unable to answer.

A door opened with a creak. Ron, Hermione, and Neville leaped to their feet, their eyes wide with anxiety.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"How is he?" Hermione pressed. "Will he be okay?"

"Was he fixed?" Neville asked, his fists clenching.

Without waiting for an answer, the three second years rushed passed professor McGonagall.

"Wait!" she called, whipping around and putting out an arm. "You need to be warned-"

They students took no notice and ran into the Hospital Wing. A woman dressed in white stopped them as she collided with them. "No running!" she snapped, more grumpy than usual. "Minerva, please hold your students back! They're your House, after all."

Professor McGonagall came up behind the students and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "They're very loyal to their friend, Poppy," she reminded her. "They're anxious to see him. But…" McGonagall's face darkened. "We must tell them what has happened. And then I will fetch Albus."

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "No, Minerva," she said. "I'll fetch him…you explain, please. You have more experience with…bad news."

Hermione tensed beneath McGonagall's hand. Ron's eye widened and Neville let out a shaky breath. The professor noticed their surprised reactions and soothingly said, "Go on, Poppy. It's alright."

Madame Pomfrey pressed past without another word.

The students whipped around to face their teacher. "Professor, please!" Hermione begged. "Let us see Harry!"

"Come on, Professor!" Ron added, "We've seen bunches of injuries; one of Neville's haywire spells can' possibly-"

"Mr. Weasley, I believe none of you have ever heard of such a situation as this," Professor McGonagall said coldly. Ron was surprised by her bitter tone. He shook his head. "Well. The thing is, neither have we."

Hermione gasped. "You mean…you can't fix him?" she squeaked.

Professor McGonagall's expression softened. "We've done everything," she said softly. "Every spell, medicine, and reversal. Nothing had worked. We're calling upon professor Dumbledore for one spell that we haven't the strength to summon."

The trio remained silent. Surprisingly, Neville was the one to break the silence eventually. Raising his head, he asked, "Can we see Harry? We don't care what's happened, we want to see him."

Professor McGonagall smiled lightly. "I see no harm in that," she said. "He's still unconscious, be aware. He won't wake up for some time. Please do be careful…Mr. Longbottom."

Neville's face grew dark red before he followed Hermione and Ron into the white room. Every bed was empty.

Then, there was Harry's bed.

*****

Harry heard voices. They were saying his name, over and over…not right after another, though. It was regular speech in which Harry could only identify his first name. The voices were familiar, yet vague. He knew he knew them…but his memories were fuzzy.

There was another voice now…also familiar…it was someone Harry looked up to. He groaned silently as he felt himself being lifted with magic. A cold sensation flooded through him, like cold water had drenched his entire body. He was gently lowered…and then his eyes snapped open. Cold water would jerk anybody awake!

"Harry!"

That was three voices. Memories suddenly weaved into Harry's brain. Hermione, Ron, Neville! "Ron…Hermione…Neville."

Harry could hardly form the words. His eyelids were drooping as he spoke. He rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes once more, exhausted.

"I wouldn't do that, Mr. Potter. Unless you need us to wake you once more?"

Harry's eyes snapped open, fully awake. Dumbledore. That was the voice, the later voice. The one who had woken him with the cold spell.

Harry sat up. He saw the faces of Hermione, Ron, Neville, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Madame Pomfrey. …But he wasn't wearing any glasses! Harry realized how clearly he could see without them now.

_The first of Neville's spell to actually improve something,_ Harry joked to himself, wanting to thank Neville. Then he saw the guilty look on Neville's face and decided against it. The boy was clearly upset.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, her eyes wet with tears. "Are you okay? Feeling alright?"

"Never better," harry sighed, nodding.

"You gave us a scare, mate," Ron said uneasily. "Still are."

"How?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged a glance.

Harry shrugged it off. "Neville, are you okay?" he asked, turning to the round boy. Neville bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, Harry!" he blurted out. "I didn't mean to hit you!" He hung his head. "It was an accident; I sneezed! I'm sorry; I didn't know that it made a spell!"

Harry chuckled. "Neville, Neville, calm down!" he said. "It's okay! Everything's fine."

Ron was taken aback. "You mean…you don't care?" he asked.

"Care about what?" Harry asked. "I can see perfectly, now. Neville fixed my sight."

"That's not all he did," Hermione said, looking away.

Harry turned his head to the side. "What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked. "What happened?"

Neville looked down at his shoes. Ron blinked, not wanting to speak. Hermione shook her head and sighed. Before a teacher could move, she took something out of her book bag. It was a tiny mirror.

"We're sorry, Harry," she said quietly. "We tried everything. Everything we could think of."

Harry's heart sank. What could be so terrible that they were so apologetic? Hermione flashed the mirror at Harry face…

Harry's furry, cat face.

Silence. All was still for a few moments.

"NEVILLE, WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Harry roared, his new fur bristling with fury. Answering his own question, he bellowed, "You turned me into a _cat, _Neville! How could you have possibly-!" Harry wanted to say, _how could you have possibly used a powerful curse for the first time ever, and use it on me?! _But somehow, Harry wasn't that mad, and could force himself to say it. Neville already looked guilty, and seeing Harry's reaction, Neville was bright red with shame. Harry instantly felt sorry for what he'd done. He shook his head.

Staring back into Hermione's mirror, Harry recognized himself as a gray tomcat. He had a white _lightning shaped _mark on his forehead.

_Great. Even as a cat, I'm still the lightning-head._

Harry then noticed his eyes. He had worried they had changed…thank goodness they hadn't. He still had his mother's green eyes. Harry smiled a very un-catlike smile. At least that remained.

Harry turned to face Neville. "Neville," he said calmly, "I'm sorry. I hope you don't feel bad about this."

Neville looked up, his face still red. "I turned you into a cat," he reminded Harry, as though surprised Harry was letting this go.

Harry nodded. "I noticed," he said dryly. "But my sight's better!"

Neville sniffled. "That's true," he said thoughtfully.

"If I may interrupt," Professor McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore would like to say something."

"Thank-you, Minerva," Dumbledore said. He stepped closer to Harry. "This is quite the predicament. What to do with you, Mr. Potter?"

A thought struck Harry. "Professor, please, don't send me away to the Dursley's to be a Muggle cat…or send me to a shelter!"

Ron seemed shocked at this idea, and said, "Professor, don't!"

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Thank you, Mr. Weasley," he said. "But I have no intentions of send you away, Harry. That would be rude to abandon you." His eyes twinkled. "I do, indeed, have a better idea."

Harry brightened. "Yes, sir?"

Dumbledore looked around at the group. "I want Harry to continue his studies at Hogwarts as a student."

Everybody's jaw dropped.

"Professor, how-"

"Albus, I don't understand-"

"Have you lost your mind, Albus?"

"But how-"

Dumbledore raised a hand. "I know it seems impossible. But, Harry no longer needs to use a wand. Magic runs through his entire body now. Any motion could cast a spell. His tail could be his wand."

Harry flinched at the words, _his tail._ It was still so strange, so foreign. Then, he waved his tail, and he felt like laughing at it.

"His eyes. He could control something with them, and just speak the words," Dumbledore continued. "He could use his classmates' books, and sleep in his dormitory. I see no difference, besides species."

Hermione had a puzzled expression on her face. "But what about eating?" she asked, looking at Harry's thin figure. Harry heard his stomach growl and could see his ribs showing. He looked like a groomed feral cat!

"Mrs. Norris may give Harry lessons on being a cat," Dumbledore replied, "and that includes hunting."

"Hunting?" Harry prompted. "As in, mice?" The idea horrified him.

"If you'd prefer, you may eat the Great Hall's meat,' Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded vigorously. "Yet you still need lessons from Mrs. Norris. She knows about being a cat, obviously."

Harry nodded, understanding. "And…what about the holidays?" he asked.

Dumbledore held up a hand. "That bridge will be crossed later," he announced. "For now, never take off that collar."

_Collar?_

Harry pressed a paw to his neck and felt a tug. Sure enough, he was wearing a collar. It had a gemstone where a tag would be.

"That allows you to speak human tongue," Dumbledore explained. "Without that, you'd literally be at a loss for words."

Harry nodded. "Understood," he mumbled.

"Well, then…off to dinner with you all!"

-----

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

**Chapter Two**

**Malfoy and Hagrid**

*********

Ron stifled laughter.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, looking up at his friend. Ron grinned.

"You're walking on _four paws._" Ron began snickering. "And you have a _tail._ How is that not funny?"

Neville chuckled. Hermione put her hands on her hips and scowled.

"You boys are so inconsiderate!" she scolded. "Harry's just been transformed into a different species, and you're making fun of him!"

Harry shook his head. "It's okay, 'Mione," he said. "I'll just claw their faces while they're asleep."

Hermione smiled brightly, happy that Harry was taking everything so well. "Are you sure you're not tired?" she asked. "You're so small now; it must seem like a long walk."

Harry shook his head. "Actually, I'm only hungry," Harry announced. "Can we hurry?"

Neville grinned. "That sounds like a Ron thing to say," he commented, as the quartet began trekking down the main stairway.

Harry nodded and looked ahead. Suddenly, he felt butterflies in his belly. _How will everyone react? _He thought. _They'll all be surprised, for sure…What will Snape say? He'll probably try to boil me alive next class…What about Dean and Seamus? Will they make fun of me? And the Weasleys! What will they all think? If they don't like it…I don't know what I'd do…Agh! What about Quidditch, speaking of the Weasley twins! I can't play a sport with paws! I'll have to resign! What will Oliver think? Oh, no, what will happen? Ugh, what about Malfoy? He'll just hassle me, no doubt. And I can't do anything about it!_

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly. "Are you okay? You have a scowl on your face. What's going through your head?"

Harry looked at her concerned face, which was mirrored by Ron and Neville. He sighed. "I can't go in there," he said. "Everyone will just think…I don't know, they'll think badly of me."

"That's not true!" Hermione protested.

"I know Fred and George will love it," Ron added.

"And besides,' Neville pointed out, "If they're mad at anyone, it's me for doing it."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks, guys." Then he asked, "What did you all see in Transfiguration? Did I Transform right there?"

Hermione shook her head. "No," she announced. "You fell very slowly. Lavender Brown thought it was funny, but we knew something was wrong. Professor McGonagall levitated you and brought you down to the Hospital Wing. We came with her. While we were walking, you transformed. We didn't see it; there was a light. Then you were…"

"A cat," Harry finished. "Is that what happened?"

Ron nodded, confirming it. "Now…are you ready to go inside the Great Hall?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah. Let's go."

Neville pushed open the huge doors. Harry gulped as light shed onto him. He felt overwhelmed by the size of the Great Hall. Normally, it was big…but it was _huge_ now! Harry felt puny compared to everything. The tables were enormous! Harry realized the others had gone on ahead, so he padded after them quickly, hoping not to be seen. He shrank against Ron and Hermione, hoping for their human forms to shield him from any eyes. Suddenly nervous, he flattened his ears.

So many sounds…so many scents! It was overwhelming! Harry felt dizzy.

"Harry," Ron hissed. "Come on, we're almost to the table."

Harry shook his head and then nodded.

Neville sat beside Ron. Hermione sat next to Colin Creevey, leaving a seat for Harry between Ron and herself. Not that Harry took up much room in the first place.

_Can I really jump high now? _Harry thought. _It's worth a shot. _He wriggled his haunches and leaped up on the seat beside Ron.

"Nice," Ron commended, giving a thumbs-up.

"Hey, Ron," Percy greeted. "How are you?"

"Good."

"Your day?"

"Good."

"Where's Harry?"

"Good- I mean sorry, force of habit. He's here."

"Where?"

Fred and George leaned in. "He's probably-"

"Shut up, Fred," Percy interrupted. "Where's Harry, Hermione? Ron? Neville? I heard there was an accident in your Transfiguration class, and the four of you haven't been seen since."

"We were at Madame Pomfrey's," Hermione explained. "We were making sure Harry was okay."

"What happened to him?" Ginny asked, her eyes round with curiosity. Harry felt nervous again.

"It's up to him to decide if he wants you to know," Neville said. Harry felt grateful to him.

He felt braver now. He leaped up onto the table easily. Raising his chin, he said, "Hello, Gryffindor."

Silverware dropped. Food fell from George's mouth. Ginny gasped and pulled her hands to her mouth (without food falling, unlike George). Seamus Finnigan's jaw dropped. Colin Creevey was, for once, speechless.

"H-Harry?" Percy stuttered, in shock. "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Harry flicked his tail. Not wanting to say any more, he looked around at everybody's expressions. All of which were shocked.

"Blimey, Harry!" Seamus cried. "Is that what happened in Transfiguration?"

Harry nodded.

Harry turned around and listened to Ron explaining what had happened. Then, a dark shadow loomed over him. Harry whipped around, eyes wide, and looked up into the face of Serverus Snape.

"Potter," he said coolly, "I should have expected you to be the one in this sort of mess."

Harry had the instinct to run. His tail fluffed out. As Snape turned to walk away, Dean called out, "Hey, Harry! What's up?"

Harry jerked his tail in Snape's direction before turning to his plate. It was already filled with chicken. _Hey, my first meal as a cat. _Harry dug into his meal, grateful for its taste.

***

Sunlight streamed through the windows and touched Harry's pelt the next morning. He got up and stretched. Harry stepped down from the window that he had slept on. It was very comfortable, he noted, and that was the best place in the castle to sleep.

Harry slipped through the door that led to outside to the dormitories. Down the stairs, Hermione was on the couch, writing in a journal. Harry leaped up on the back of the couch.

"What are you writing?" Harry asked. Hermione squeaked with surprise and slammed the journal shut.

"Don't scare me like that!" she hissed. Then, she softened her voice. "Good morning, by the way."

"Morning." Harry yawned. "It's weird. I have free time."

Hermione smiled. "Get used to it," she said.

*****

"Yeah, with the cat thing and all, there's no point in trying to get yourself killed with Quidditch," Oliver Wood said dryly. He sighed. "You were the best Seeker, Harry. Nice work. Sorry about your accident."

Harry sighed. "It's okay," he assured.

"But you have to admit," Wood continued, "Being a cat will give you advantages at some things." With a wink, he turned and left, leaving Harry in the crowd of students. It was lunchtime now.

Harry pricked his ears, hearing the talk of two first years.

"Is that him?"

"Yeah. See the lightning bolt?"

"Yep."

"So that's Harry Potter?"

"We've just said that, stupid."

"Shh! I think he hears us."

"How?" He's a cat. I thought we heard better than them."

"Well, you don't," Harry called. "I can hear you perfectly."

The three first years stiffened. "Wow!" one said. They all turned to each other, muttering excitedly.

_It's been a long day so far, _Harry thought. _This is stressful._

So far, herbology was completely impossible to work with without thumbs. Harry was instead given the job of collecting herbs by scenting them. Thus, herbology became his Scenting Class. Mrs. Norris showed up when he was carrying a few stems back to the greenhouse and scolded him.

"This is chervil!" she had snapped. "You're looking for yarrow, aren't you?"

Harry was surprised to hear her voice. It was stern, but not old. "Y-yes."

"Chervil smells sweet," she explained. "Yarrow is plain, like grass. Hurry up, tom, and be quick with it." I'll be here."

"Yes, Mrs. Norris."

"Oh, tom, don't be formal. We're cats. Call me Swifty."

"Yes, Swifty."

And thus, Swifty became Harry's cat mentor. And, to Swifty, Harry became her apprentice, and she called him tom, as in tomcat.

Harry was now padding down the stairs to lunch. He scented Ron and Hermione up ahead, but someone was before them…a dark, damp smell. Like the dungeons.

_Malfoy!_ Harry thought instantly. He peered through the crowd. He could see nothing.

_Agh, _he thought, _I hate being small. I wish I could see where Malfoy was. I don't want him sneaking up on me._

Harry raced through the crowd, sprinting underneath students' feet. Every so often, one would cry out in shock, but shock ended easily in Hogwarts. Harry was darting around a group of Ravenclaws when he felt himself be grabbed by the scruff.

_Malfoy,_ he thought, smelling the damp scent. Malfoy picked him up and smirked.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you Potter?" he spat. Crabbe and Goyle laughed behind him.

"I never was high and mighty, Malfoy," Harry replied, baring his teeth. "Now let me go."

"Oh, I'll let you go," Draco said, "Once we're on the seventh floor balcony."

Harry bristled. "Put me down, Draco, or I'll bite your hand!" he snarled.

Draco and his friends laughed. "Such a large threat from such a tiny thing," Draco commented. "I don't think you would actually do it, would you, Potter? No, you're too _good _and _perfect _for that!"

Harry unsheathed his claws. "Let-me-go!" he snapped. He raised a claw.

"Ooooh, the kitty's gonna hurt me!" Draco mocked.

"Malfoy!"

Draco whipped around to face Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Also one of Harry's closest friends and authority figures. "What do you want, you oaf?" Draco demanded.

"This oaf wants you to put that boy down," Hagrid growled. "Now. Or Dumbledore will be pleased to see ya real soon."

Draco wrinkled with nose and threw Harry to the ground. Harry let out a startled hiss as Draco and his friends fled into the Great Hall, and Ron and Hermione emerged.

"Harry!" Hermione called. They raced over as Harry got to his paws and shook his head. "That was Malfoy. What did he do?"

"He threatened Harry, tha's what," Hagrid growled. "Now, you three, I want you to come down to my hut for lunch, is that alrigh'?" They nodded. "Good. Grab your books and meet me there."

*****

"Hargrid, it's us!" Ron yelled loudly.

A muffled, "Come in!" was the reply. Hermione turned to knob of the door and walked into the hut. Harry padded in quickly behind, and Ron almost right behind.

"Hagrid?" Harry called. "Where are you?"

Hagrid appeared moments later, his head shaking. "A month," he was saying. "A month. That's how long it took for you to scare us all half t' death, Harry.

Harry flattened his ears. "It wasn't my fault!" he protested. "Neville sneezed, and the spell was shot at me. No one could have stopped it!"

Hagrid sighed. "Righ'. I guess that's true 'nd all…"

Hagrid shook his head. Ron and Hermione were watching Harry intently. They had not seen him since he was sent out for herbs in herbology. He explained how his senses have been very heightened, and how first-years keep talking as though he can't hear them. He told how Malfoy threatened him and grabbed him by the scruff.

Hagrid grunted. "That boy's trouble," he said, "We've known it for the longest time. Be on yer toes, Harry. Or paws, whichever." He waved his hand. "Either way, you gotta be careful. A boy like Malfoy will take advantage of this sort of thing."

"I hadn't noticed," Harry muttered. He sighed. "Hermione, what time is it?"

Hermione checked her watch. "Oh! Hagrid, we have to go. We have Potions now."

"Great," Ron grumbled. "More Snape."

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Harry called as he slipped out of the door. "And thanks for getting Malfoy off my back!"

"Anytime, Harry," Hagrid rumbled, "Anytime."

-----

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

**Chapter 3**

**Stealth**

*********

Harry wrinkled his nose and twitched his whiskers.

"What's up?" Ron asked, noticing the change of mood.

"The dungeon…it smells damp. Like wet dog."

Ron huffed in laughter. "Snape?" he asked. "What's that scent?"

Harry shrugged and headed down the stairs in the dungeons. "Don't know," he said. "I don't want to know."

"True."

Harry was padding in front of Ron, heading to Potions. Hermione had stopped to tell Ginny something in the halls, so Ron and Harry moved on ahead. It was dark, as usual, with lanterns on the sides of the walls. Harry was walking with ease, able to see perfectly in the dim light. He was grateful for the second time to be cat. Ron was fumbling along the way, every so often jamming his foot into the wall by accident.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry whipped his head around to see Pansy Parkinson, a second year Slytherin. "Hey, Potter, where's your oaf friend?"

Harry unsheathed his claws, and Ron clenched his fists. "He's no oaf," Harry growled. "He's Hagrid. And don't you dare insult him."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Pansy mocked, grinning toothily. Her teeth were slightly yellow, Harry noted. Her face had a dumb, goofy look to it, the one that made you want to get away from. Her eyes glinted in the dull light, mischievously.

Harry flattened his ears.

"So, kitty, any mice around today?" another Slytherin jeered. Pansy let out a shrill giggle that made Harry's skin crawl. He lashed his tail with impatience and turned away, leaving the Slytherins and Ron behind. He picked up his pace and easily outran other students.

He made it to Snape's class as the second one there. Malfoy, the teacher's pet, was already sitting and prepared to suck up to the teacher.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

Harry leapt up onto the seat he normally sat at. Draco snorted in contempt.

"What?" Harry demanded. "What's so funny?"

Draco rolled his eyes and turned back to his desk, staring at a paper on it. Harry looked on his desk to see one. He put his front paws on the desk to balance himself, and read the paper. It was the name and ingredients of a potion, called Ginger-Root Potion.

_Sounds boring, _he thought. And it was. The only effect of the potion was to heal small wounds. Harry sighed. This was going to be very boring.

A book slammed onto Harry's desk. Harry looked up to see the face of Serverus Snape glaring at him.

"Potter," he said coldly, "I don't think this class is of any importance to your…species." His lip curled in a sneer. "Instead, you will be learning another class, with Filch's cat."

Draco snorted at the other end of the classroom. Snape's eyes flickered to him, but no scolding came from the dungeon master's lips. Instead, he ordered Harry to leave at once. Harry let his vision drop to the floor in shame. He was being kicked out of class. Harry leaped off of the seat and began padding out of the dungeon. Harry padded away, leaving the dungeons. He escaped from the darkness and the Slytherins, and emerged into the corridors of Hogwarts. It was a relief to breathe fresh air once more. Harry's tail lifted in contentment, and he sighed peacefully.

"Oi. You're late, tom."

_Swifty!_

Harry looked up. "Hi, Swifty. What are we doing today?"

"Stealth."

Harry turned his head. "Stealth?" he repeated. "Why?"

Swifty leaped down gracefully onto the ground beside Harry. "Because you're a cat," she growled. "Cats are graceful. Stealthy. Powerful. Quick. Clever. Proud. Loyal." Swifty raised her head, turning it slightly away from Harry. "Got it?"

Harry blinked. "Then…what exactly is stealth?"

Swifty turned toward Harry, her amber eyes narrowed. Her ears pinned back. "Stealth," she meowed, "is what we use to go unnoticed by others. We avoid detection. Through this, we learn the basic steps of hunting. Also, it's another step at grace." Swifty sighed. "And grace seems to be our greatest factor when it comes to humans."

Harry nodded slowly, hearing her words but not understanding. Her last words had more meaning than he knew…but what? Harry pushed it to the back of his head, now thinking mostly on stealth.

"Come with me," Swifty instructed. She beckoned with her tail. Harry padded after her, up the stairs…through corridors…until finally they reached their destination:

Filch's office.

Harry stood, frozen. "I can't," he meowed. "Filch…err…he doesn't really like me."

"He doesn't like anyone," Swifty meowed, shrugging. "But once you get to know him, it's fine."

"Why are we here?"

"This is our starting point." Swifty sat down, curling her tail around her paws. She narrowed her eyes and meowed, "I am sending you on a…mission, let's say. You are to head to each of the classrooms I say, and taking one item from each." She gave him his assignment, explaining each one. "If you get caught, I will cover for you."

Harry's eyes widened. "Cover?" he asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Swifty twitched her whiskers. "You'll see," she murmured mischievously. She turned quickly and left, leaving Harry to his assignment. Harry took off shortly after.

"First objective…" Harry muttered to himself, pacing outside of McGonagall's classroom. "I need a metal key. Hey, how ironic."

Harry took a deep breath. "Here I go," he meowed aloud. With that, he slipped through the near-closed door.

His small figure easily fit through, and now he was weaving through objects sneakily. Trying not to be seen, he'd stay behind one object for a moment before continuing. He paused before a desk, gulping. He imagined himself being caught, and looking like a total fool. He sniffed the air. There was a familiar scent, and one he did not know. He glanced around the room and saw a flash of blue. Ravenclaw students were in here. And not just them…Harry sniffed again. A Gryffindor was in here…These were first-year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws.

A shocked gasp came from behind him. Harry whipped around, his eyes wide, to see Ginny Weasley standing with another girl- a blonde Ravenclaw.

"Harry!" she whispered. "What are you doing?"

_Swifty, don't come…_ Harry begged silently.

"I'm here for my lessons…" Harry explained. "Don't breathe a word!"

Ginny nodded. The Ravenclaw next to her turned her head. In a distant voice, she said, "You're Harry Potter. I'm Luna Lovegood, by the way. Nice to meet you."

Harry nodded briskly before turning away and swiftly pouncing behind another desk. He crept silently alongside the desks, not gaining attention from the students, or the teacher. McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Students," she said clearly, "I need you to pair up and prepare your tables by clearing them of your belongings. We're going to practice our paper clip assignment. Hopefully you came well prepared."

Harry took this moment to leap forward. He swerved and dashed behind McGonagall's desk, where a jar of keys was held. He raised his head in pride. _I need one of those, _he thought, scooping his right paw into it. He grabbed a key in his claw. His ease, he attached it to a small hook on his gold collar.

_One down…two to go._

*****

"Well done, tom, well done!" Swifty praised. Her usual sharp amber eyes were soft with pride. "Better than I'd expected. I never had to cover for you."

Harry stared down at the items: a key from McGonagall, an empty locket from Lockhart (no pun intended), and a stem of mint from the greenhouse. They were not of any importance to him. Why had Swifty wanted these?

"These aren't worth anything, I know," Swifty meowed. "They will be returned."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "I stole them to _return _them?" he hissed in disbelief. "Why?"

"Because I needed to test you," Swifty explained, narrowing her eyes. "See your strengths and weaknesses." She raised an eyebrow. "You talked to a human."

_Ginny, _Harry thought. He opened his mouth to explain, but Swifty was nodding.

"The Weasley girl, hm? And that other one…Luna. Lovegood, I believe. Yes, that was it."

Harry drew back, shocked.

"You didn't want me to come, so I didn't," Swifty meowed. "I understood. Don't worry, I could hear you. I'm surprised you have such a clear connection, though. I still don't have it perfect…Oh, well. All in due time, tom. So, you're dismissed. Just…patrol the corridors. Make sure no one is out and about…call me if there's someone."

Swifty whisked away as quickly as she spoke- which was about the same speed as Hermione. Harry was left, stunned, to his thoughts.

_Swifty heard my thoughts! _Harry thought incredulously. _Can she hear me now? Hello? Swifty?_

No answer.

_This is mad! _Harry thought furiously. _Cats, mind reading, connections, patrolling, stolen items to return! Someone help me! I'm only twelve!_

Then, a thought struck Harry. _I'm twelve, _he thought. _How old does that make me as a cat? Will I die when I'm fifteen or something like that?_ His heart began beating erratically with distress. _I don't want to die so young!_

Harry sighed. _So much to figure out…_ he thought, wanting to wail aloud. _I need more help than ever…_

-----

**Shorter than usual, but please review!**

**You may or may not have noticed that I re-did my first two chapters. There were some errors that I couldn't stand, so...**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Four

Rumors and Owls

*****

Harry padded into Dumbledore's office carefully. His fur prickled, and he shrank down a little. Dumbledore's office seemed so big now; after all, Harry was the size of a kitten. Harry gulped. He looked around carefully, and then cleared his throat. "Um…hello?" he called. "Professor Dumbledore?"

No reply came. Harry felt uneasy at the silence. He padded forward, wanting some sort of noise. His claws clicking against the ground was somewhat comforting rather than simple silence.

"Harry."

Harry leaped up, and then landed back onto the ground, with one paw raised and his claws out. His tail fur stuck out, and his green eyes were wide.

Dumbledore stood on the staircase, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement at Harry's overreaction. "Nervous, hm?" he asked, smiling.

Harry felt his ears go hot. He lowered his paw and sheathed his claws, retracting them into his paw. He flattened his ears, embarrassed. "Sorry," he murmured. Harry turned his eyes to the floor.

Dumbledore's steps neared Harry. "Nothing to worry about, Harry," he comforted. "Cats are naturally nervous. Predators, you know." Dumbledore sat down at his desk and blinked at Harry. He motioned to the seat in front of his desk. "Come, Harry," he said. "We have much to talk about. Come, come. Hop up onto the seat."

Harry strode over quickly, not wanting to look like a fool. He stared at the seat, wondering if it was too high for him to jump up on. _Yet again…_ Harry thought, _I thought I couldn't make it up at the Great Hall…This is so confusing!_ He narrowed his eyes, now next to the seat. _Here goes dignity._ Harry wriggled his haunches slightly and then leaped into the air. Harry smacked his front paw onto the arm of the chair, and then landed onto the cushion with a slight thud. He shook off his paw with a flick, and flattened his ears with embarrassment again.

"Admirable leap," Dumbledore commented. "Although Madam Pomfrey might not like it if you injure your paw too often." His blue eyes twinkled teasingly. Harry felt himself relax, and loosened his muscles a bit.

"Now," Dumbledore said, "I have much to discuss with you." Dumbledore straightened his spectacles. "How have your past few days gone? Some of your classes are now impossible to complete, I'm afraid, but they've become successful in other ways, am I correct?"

Harry nodded. "Herbology was too tough," he admitted. "So, Swif- err, Mrs. Norris showed me the different herbs to collect instead. So I've gotten to learn to rely on my nose…I guess." He turned his head. "And I can move quieter now…I don't have Potions anymore, though…"

"Understood, of course," Dumbledore answered. "Professor Snape and Professor Sprout have both already confirmed this with me. And I am also in full understanding that you have resigned from your position as Gryffindor Quidditch Seeker?" Harry nodded regretfully. "I am sorry to hear that. You had talent for it, just like your father." Dumbledore raised his head. "Have you experienced any other difficulties besides the resignation?"

Harry turned his head a moment. Thoughts of Malfoy and Pansy appeared in his head. "Um, no," he lied. "Nothing."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. "Wonderful," he said. "That's settled, then. For now, everything is covered. Since you were with me this period, you may spend the rest of your time as you see fit. Perhaps you should go and let your owl know you are alright."

Harry's eyes widened. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed. "I completely forgot…Professor, will she be able to understand me?"

"Well, you two are both animals most unlike humans. I suspect so. It's worth a shot." Dumbledore nodded. "Now, go on. Enjoy your time."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, dipping his head. He turned around, leaped off of the seat, and sprinted for the door.

-----

Harry climbed up the stairs. His flanks heaved, and he panted. He was nearly up to the top of the Owlrey now.

"Hermione was right…" Harry panted. "I'm smaller now…I'm using more energy…huh, huh, huh…" Harry closed his eyes and continued moving. "For once, I wish she was wrong…"

Harry emerged to the top of the Owlrey. He let out a sigh of relief and collapsed on the ground, panting to regain his breath.

Loud shouts echoed through the building beside Harry. He picked his ears up, curious.

"Hey, Frencin, you've got a delivery!"

"I'm back, everyone!"

"I have to take this to _where?!_"

Harry stood up and peered inside. He saw a group of barn owls clustered together, sorting mail through the four houses. A group of owls Harry had never seen before sat and gossiped.

"Hey, did you hear about that one kid in that Transfiguration accident?"

Harry's ears picked up at once. They were talking about him! Who else had been in an accident?

"Yeah. That real famous one"

"That's the one. Didja hear what happened to him?"

"No, what?"

"Hey, are you talking about Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened. He stared at the elegant white, snowy owl as she dropped from her perch and fluttered to a halt at the group. She was so graceful!

"Yeah, Hedwig," one owl said. "We are. What do you know about it?"

"Oh, not very much," she said. "I wish I knew more. I mean, I heard about his transformation and all, but not what happens now…I'm not sure what I'll do."

Harry gulped. He stepped forward and interrupted. "Um…Hedwig?" he asked quietly.

Hedwig's eyes looked like they widened. The other owls stared at him curiously.

"Harry?" Hedwig asked. "Harry, is that you?" Harry nodded. "I'm so glad you're here!" Hedwig chirped, gliding over carefully. "I'm so sorry about what happened! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"That's him?" one other owl said. "What a pipsqueak!"

"A _cat?!_ Man, what a lousy transformation! _Anything _would've been better!"

"No kidding! Cats can't do _anything!"_

Harry flattened his ears defensively.

"Be quiet, all of you!" Hedwig snapped. "You're all acting like moles! Now be quiet!" She turned to Harry once more. "I'm sorry," she said, "but I'm afraid they don't have a very high esteem for your species."

"That's okay," Harry said. "No one does. I've noticed that a lot more."

Hedwig hooted softly. "I'm sorry. But…you look tired. I can give you a ride down to the Great Hall, if you want."

Harry nodded eagerly. "I'd love to!" he mewed, flicking his tail with anticipation. "Thanks!"

"Any time," Hedwig hooted, her eyes happy.

*****

**Please review!**

**I'm so sorry for no updating lately. I've had NO ideas for this story, but I JUST wrote out an entire plot that I think you'll like. Thank you for your patience, I appreciate it!**

**-NewProphecy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Five

Public

*****

Hermione was the one to notice Harry's arrival. She had spotted him, riding on Hedwig's back, and poked Ron. He turned around, and Hermione pointed to the sky. Ron turned to see, and Neville, who had been following close behind, came to see what they were looking at. Harry squinted, the air rushing into his eyes.

"Hey, no claws, no claws!" Hedwig scolded gently, turning her head around. "That hurts!"

Harry quickly retracted his claws. "Sorry!" he apologized.

Hedwig turned away, grunting in acceptance. "You know," she called over the rush of wind, "I can't stop, otherwise you'll fall." Harry nodded. "So…I can't stop down there…and…err…"

Harry's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "You want me to _jump?!"_

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds kind of bad…" Hedwig muttered. "But, yeah, you have to jump. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine! Either one of your friends catches you, or you'll land on your paws! Cats _always _land on their paws!"

"Yeah!" Harry shouted, growing anxious, "And the killing curse _always _kills!"

Hedwig sighed. "Harry!" she called. "We're nearing the ground! You just have to jump!"

"When?"

"Right…about…" Hedwig narrowed her eyes. "_Now! _See you later, Harry!"

Harry leaped forward, off of Hedwig's head, and soared through the air. He heard a flapping of wings as Hedwig changed direction to head back to the Owlrey. Below, he saw Ron, Hermione, and Neville all run forward. Harry's eyes were wide with fear as he felt himself start to plummet to the ground.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, and her voice was echoed by Ron and Neville. Harry shut his eyes tight, waiting to slam into the ground.

A grunt, and then a low, "Gotcha!" sounded. Harry heard someone fall to the ground, and Harry landed on top of them, hard. The person's breath was knocked from them. Harry shakily opened his eyes and got to his paws.

"Th-Thanks, Ron," he said, shaking. "S-Sorry." Ron raised his head from where it lay on the ground.

"You jumped off of Hedwig, you git," he said, shaking his head. "Now I've seen everything." He lay his head back down. Harry leaped off of him and saw Hermione and Neville coming over.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione called, kneeling down. "Are you both alright?"

"Hey, Harry, Ron!" Neville shouted, quickly coming behind Hermione.

"We're fine," Harry said. "Ron called me a git; that means he's okay."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She pushed her hair behind her ears, and then stood up. She put her hand on her hips. "What on earth were you thinking, jumping off an owl?" she scolded Harry. "You could've killed yourself!"

Harry sighed. "Hedwig didn't tell me until we were nearly down!" he protested. "I couldn't tell her no, either. I'm dead tired."

Ron groaned and shuffled to his feet, with Neville's help. "You know, you could've told us," he said. "I wouldn't have had to jump and nearly throw out my back."

Harry shrugged. "You're alive, right?" he asked. Ron rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Let's go and eat lunch," Hermione interrupted. "Mail's a bit late today; maybe we'll get it then."

"What are we waiting for?" Harry asked. "Come on!" He scrambled to his paws and began darting across the courtyard.

-----

"Hey, here come the owls!" someone shouted.

Harry picked his head up at once. The mail!

New voices came into the Great Hall almost immediately.

"Gryffindor owls start! Ravenclaw owls hold your wings! Slytherin, swoop and drop…now! Go on, Fervrin, this isn't your first year! Hufflepuff owls, very nice work!"

"Can I get a bit of help? This package is heavy!"

"What'd she send him, a troll? This _is _heavy!"

"Told you!"

"Oi, you two! Quit the chirping and get to working!"

"Yes, Rowena!"

Harry's green eyes sparkled with interest. He'd never known the owls were so busy!

"Hey, mate," Ron said. "What's with you?"

"The owls," Harry said, to both Hermione and Ron. "They're talking to each other. They're timed on when they move. Just wait…" Harry perked his ears to hear a bluish-black she-owl, Rowena, the one in charge, give commands.

"Okay, Ravenclaw owls! Get ready!"

Harry nodded. "Watch!" he said, pointing with a paw. "In just a moment, that blue one's going to send those owls to the Ravenclaw table to deliver mail."

"Go, go, go!" Rowena shouted. "Swoop and drop! Swoop and drop! Swoop and- _hey, don't go so close to the table!_"

Ron laughed, and Hermione smiled, interested. Ron nudged Neville and pointed to the Ravenclaw owl that had fallen into someone's mashed potatoes.

"Looks like their owls aren't as smart as they are, eh?" Ron snorted. Harry stifled laughter.

The owls slowly retreated, after successfully retrieving the lone owlet from the mashed potatoes. Although gravy slid off of his wings, he managed to flap his way out of the Great Hall. Rowena, the head owl, shot Harry a look of guilt before turning away and gliding out of the window. Harry turned his head in confusion. What did Rowena have to be sorry for? She'd done nothing wrong.

"What is this?!"

Harry and Ron turned around to see Hermione, her face pink and her eyes blazing. "Look at this!" she snapped.

Harry blinked as Ron took the Daily Prophet from her. "What's got you all upset?" he asked. His eyes scanned the paper, and in a moment, he shouted, "What?! How did they-?! Bloody hell!"

Harry raised his head. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "Ron? Hermione?"

Percy, from the other side of the table, read his own Daily Prophet. "How could they do that?" he asked, shaking his head. "They're mad! Who on earth let them know?"

Harry lashed his tail impatiently. "Ron!" he snapped. "Let me see!"

Ron ignored Harry and gave the paper back to Hermione. "Don't worry," Hermione said. "It's nothing."

Harry bared his teeth and growled, "Don't hide things from me! I deserve to know, too!"

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Percy all exchanged unsure glances. Then, Ginny, who was sitting next to Percy, picket up a Daily Prophet. "You're not going to like it," she said quietly, and placed it on the table in front of him. Harry placed his paws on the table and looked down, beginning to read.

_Harry Potter, age twelve, second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is most famous for his lightning-shaped scar, and the tale behind it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated through this young boy. But now, will we find him famous for another reason instead?_

_The students of Hogwarts all know about it, the staff are bewildered about it, and the Boy-Who-Lived himself is unsure of what to do next. Somehow, our legendary hero has been transfigured into a feline. Some anonymous students at Hogwarts have told us all they know about it._

_Apparently, one student was performing a simple Transfiguration spell, with Potter as his partner. Something went terribly wrong, and by the end of the school day, Potter had shown up at dinner as a domestic cat._

_Potter will continue to take his second-year classes, and prepare for fifth-year OWLs alongside his other classmates…_

Harry stopped reading. He was silent.

Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all sitting back a little bit, waiting for him to exclaim. Percy sat, unmoving, his expression unreadable. Ginny's eyes seemed teary and sad. Harry stood, glaring at the headline for a moment.

"_WHO IN THE NAME OF MERLIN TOLD THEM?!"_

Everyone jerked back, not surprised by the outburst but still shocked by the sudden loud noise.

"I know!" Hermione said, nodding with her eyes narrowed. "What right do they have to post that in a newspaper? That's private!"

"Right you are, Hermione," Percy added. He turned to Harry. "Mind you, someone would've eventually figured out you weren't around, Harry, and the truth would've come forth. But they had no right to go behind your back like this."

"You're telling me," Harry grumbled, flattening his ears. "Who wrote that?!"

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry whipped around to see Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table, holding up the Daily Prophet. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, growling. Malfoy raised his eyebrows and continued to hold up the newspaper.

"Looks like the _cat's _out of the bag now, eh, _Potter?" _he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle, Malfoy's seeming sidekicks, sniggered. Pansy, who sat across from Draco, turned around and let out a shrill giggle at Harry.

Harry's fur bristled, and he curled his lip. He turned around, back to the Gryffindors, who were watching him carefully. "What?" he growled.

"Don't let them get to you, Harry," Ginny said quietly. "They're just Slytherins."

"She's right, Harry," Percy agreed. "Don't get yourself worked up."

Harry stared at the headline on the paper, and felt anger rising inside him. Slytherins were complete jerks, he thought. Everyone else had been sympathetic or pitied him. Harry honestly didn't like either choice. Harry didn't like the taunts, for sure. Yet he didn't want to be pitied.

_I just want to be left alone! _He thought. Harry turned around and leaped off of his seat.

"Harry?" Ron called as Harry began padding toward the door. "Hey, Harry! Where are you going?"

Harry ignored the calls of the Gryffindors, asking him to come back. He didn't want that, not at all. Too much attention. He hung his head and padded, with his tail sliding against the ground, to the Great Hall door.

He arrived at the door slowly, and then stared up at it. _How will I ever open that?_

A shadow formed over Harry. His eyes widened and he whipped around to face Professor McGonagall.

"Come with me, Potter," she said.

*****

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Six

The Felina Patrol

*****

"Where are we going, Professor?" Harry asked. "Does Professor Dumbledore-"

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't have much to say on this part," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "I am an Animagus, and therefore have the ability to transform into my choice of animal. My Animagus form is a cat, and therefore I have the knowledge…Swifty! Eavesdropping again, are we?"

Harry's green eyes widened with shock as Minerva McGonagall called Mrs. Norris "Swifty," as she'd instructed Harry to do. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the long-haired brindle she-cat peering from the stairwell ahead. Her amber eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Nothing gets past ol' Stripes," she chuckled, shaking her head. She laid eyes on Harry. "Hey, tom. Haven't seen you all day. What's new? Why's Stripes taking you for a stroll and yapping again?"

"Stripes?" Harry asked. "Who's Stripes?"

"Swifty, get down here," Professor McGonagall ordered. "Stop telling him these things."

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming," Swifty replied, standing up. She leaped through the bars on the staircase and landed neatly in front of Harry. "I never thought you'd find me. I thought hiding in one of the moving staircases was so clever!

"It was," McGonagall agreed, "Unless you broadcast your thoughts to everybody here."

_I didn't hear anything, _Harry thought, puzzled.

_Of course you didn't, _Swifty's voice said. _You're still learning._

Harry's drew back, shocked. "You could hear me that time!" he gasped. Swifty and McGonagall exchanged amused glances.

"Here, Potter," McGonagall said. "I'll make things easier for you." Harry turned his head and opened his mouth to ask what she meant, but then stopped, astonished. Professor McGonagall, who'd been standing above him, had suddenly transfigured herself into a silver-and-black she-cat.

Harry was speechless. He gulped, and then turned his head in confusion. "But…how?" he asked.

"Like I said before," McGonagall meowed, "I am an Animagus, and therefore I may transform into a cat at any given time."

"Yes, Stripes, we've heard it before," Swifty sighed. "Why are you coming? We haven't seen you in ages."

"We?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, Swifty, I know where I've been," Professor McGonagall answered. "Teaching students, keeping them out of your fur…"

"It's done no good," Swifty growled, lashing her tail. "Meddlesome students getting all around…You've done nothing good, that's for sure!"

"Well, I'm sure you can agree to allow Harry Potter into the Patrol!" McGonagall hissed. She had leaped to her paws, and was now bristling. Harry was confused. Why did these two hate each other so much?

"Yeah, we'll let him," Swifty growled. "But not because _you _recommended him! Because _he _is a full cat!"

"Full cat!" McGonagall scoffed. "This is a wizard! Transfigured _into _a cat!"

"Yeah," Swifty growled, "But at least he doesn't change into a star-forbidden _human_ every three heartbeats!"

McGonagall and Swifty were inches from each others' faces, curling their lips and lashing their tails. Harry blinked.

"What's the Patrol?" he asked suddenly. Swifty and McGonagall's angry faces turned to face him, and Harry shrank back. "S-Sorry," he meowed, backing away.

Swifty shook her head and waved a paw. "It's fine, tom," she mewed. "Just follow _me. _I'll tell you everything." She turned to leave. "If Stripes over there wants to follow, let her. But listen to me. _I'm _a real cat."

Harry nodded slowly, watching McGonagall growl and flatten her ears. Harry padded forward and carefully went past her. She nodded to him. _Don't be alarmed, Potter, _she said in thought. _Swifty and I have never really gotten along…our fur seems to rub the other's the wrong way. I'm going to follow. _

_Okay, Professor, _Harry responded, nodding. Hoping for a response, he turned around to see her reaction. Her eyes were wide with shock. Then she shook her head, and through thought, she meowed, _For once, Swifty was right. You do have a good connection._

_Thanks, _Harry said, and then turned away to follow Swifty. She was farther ahead. Harry bounded toward her, and then fell in step next to her.

_Sorry about that, tom, _she said. _Stripes and I have never seen eye-to-eye. C'mon._

Harry nodded.

"Alright, tom," Swifty meowed. "As you must know, we are not the only cats in this castle. You have seen from your syllabus, and you know that your classmates are allowed to own pet cats. Now…there is more than that." Harry picked up his ears, surprised. "We have band together to form a patrol to keep rodents in check and keep the school safe."

"Safe?" Harry echoed. "Why…isn't it safe already, with Dumbledore?"

"Why do you think the school is safe under Dumbledore?" she murmured. "It was his idea to form the Felina Patrol. That's our name, and we're proud of it!" She puffed out her chest.

"The Felina Patrol…" Harry murmured. "So…what do you want me to do?"

Swifty turned her head to face him. "Well, I've spoken to Rose, our leader. She's very wise. And don't let her name fool you- she's a better fighter than Tiger, our oldest combatant." Swifty closed her eyes and turned her head to face ahead.

The three cats began padding up a staircase. It was one of the unmoving ones, against the castle walls. The paintings watched them as they passed.

"What does she want?" Harry asked.

"Hold your tail," Swifty growled. "Be patient. Now, I spoke to her, and I asked her what we should do with a wizard-turned-cat. You still have magic, right?" Harry nodded. "Good. Because she wants you to join the Felina Patrol, and be our Charm-Cat."

"You want me on your Patrol?" Harry echoed, his eyes widening. "But I can't, I'm a human!"

"Correction, Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall meowed, padding up beside him. "You _were _a wizard. But because we are unable to find a cure for your accident, you are now a cat, and therefore eligible to join the Felina Patrol."

"It'll be where you go when you have classes you can no longer attend to with your species," Swifty added, nodding. She sighed and twitched her whiskers. "It's a lot of fun, really. We all are like one big family. And Rose is like a mother to our youngest, and a sister to those like me. She's my best friend. We were kits together."

"So…you want me to join you?" Harry questioned, still unsure.

"Yes, we do," Swifty meowed. "Will you? Oh. Wait. Actually, you don't get a choice. What Rose requests is what Rose gets. She's your leader now, you don't disobey her. Got it?" Harry nodded. "Good." Swifty dipped her head to a portrait on the wall. "Good afternoon, Sir," she said to him. "The password is 'Boiled Beetles.' May we pass?"

The portrait nodded. "A good day to you, Mrs. Norris," he said, lowering his hat. He swung open, letting the three cats enter.

-----

"Cats of Felina Patrol!" Rose yowled, "Lend me your ears! Gather below my post! I have news of new coming magic to our Patrol!"

Harry stood next to Swifty and Stripes. Upon entering the camp for the Felina Patrol, McGonagall had requested that Harry called her by her Patrol name, Stripes. Harry was excited to learn what his Felina Patrol name would be.

Harry had liked Rose immediately. She was strong-willed, strong in general, clever, and a natural leader. No wonder Dumbledore had chosen her to lead the Felina Patrol. She was a light red she-cat with amber eyes, white paws, and white ear-tips. Her face just marked her leadership. No one could doubt her, the way her eyes seemed to narrow when the contradicted her. It was scary, yet comforting to have a leader who knew what she wanted.

The Felina Patrol had made their home in the Clock Tower, which was close to the Quidditch Pitch outside. They lived in the roof, which was unseen by the students and staff. A small hole in the wood revealed a well-made base camp which belonged to the many cats. They each lived on rafters above them. Rose's post was a low-hanging rafter that overlooked the camp.

Cats began leaping down from their rafter beds, stretching and then continuing to pad forward to listen to Rose. Harry saw a dark bluish-black tom eying him carefully. His dark green eyes were suspicious, and he turned to face Rose with a look of confusion. Rose met his eyes and nodded, and his eyes widened with amazement. He turned to face Harry once more, and he mouthed a word Harry knew well.

_Human?_

Harry nodded, and said in thought, _Wizard._ The tom's eyes widened further, and he shook his head.

_You already can speak through thoughts? Wizards must be better than witches, because Stripes is hard to understand!_

Harry let out a _mrrow _of amusement and purred. Stripes turned to glare at him, and Harry shrank down. Hoping she hadn't heard the tom's thought-comment, he asked quietly, _What's your name? _

The tom shook his head. _She didn't hear me. Don't worry. I'm Midnight, anyways. Your name? Wizard name, I mean?_

_Harry, _Harry meowed. _Harry Potter._

The tom's jaw dropped. _Harry Potter? _He repeated. _Really? Aren't you that one with…oh, the scar… _He stared at the white lightning bolt on Harry's head.

Harry nodded.

"Hey, tom!" Swifty hissed. He nudged him with her paw. "Rose is about to welcome you. You can meet the others later!"

Harry nodded. "Sorry," he meowed. _I have to go, Midnight. Swifty…_

_Yeah. Talk to you soon._

Harry nodded and turned his head to see Rose. She was talking about how the Felina Patrol has needed a cat that could control magic for quite some time. "Although it may be difficult, we are allowing this young wizard, now a tom, to join us." Rose stared down at him. "Harry, come up here beside me. Our customs are some you don't understand yet, but just understand that this is part of the ceremony. Just come here."

Harry nodded and rose to his paws. He padded over, watching the cats behind him. Midnight was among them. He gulped, suddenly nervous. Then he closed his eyes and leaped up beside Rose. She was bigger than him, and her eyes gleamed with excitement. "Nice leap," she commented quietly. "But you faltered too long. Nice try, though."

Rose cleared her throat and raised her voice. "Cats of the Felina Patrol!" she yowled. "I am Rose, your leader. For many seasons, I've led you through troubles of seasonal, human, and hunger. Now, we are adding to our ranks another cat who will help us pull through. Harry Potter, this is your task. From this moment onwards, whenever you enter our home, you shall be known as Echo, in honor of his dusky-colored pelt! Long live your name, Echo, and may our luck be with you!"

Rose lowered her head and laid it on the top of Echo's head. _You are now a member of the Felina Patrol, Echo. I will teach you our ways. Swifty will be your overseer._

"My what?" Harry whispered.

_Your overseer. She will teach you how to hunt and patrol. Meanwhile, I'll teach you our laws. Congratulations, Echo of the Felina Patrol. When you leave this place, you may once more become Harry Potter of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But until then, serve us well, Echo._

Rose drew back slowly, blinking her leaf-green eyes warmly at him. He dipped his head in respect. "I will," he meowed. He turned to face all the cats, who were watching him expectantly. He leaped off of the rafter, and dipped his head to them all.

"Congratulations Echo!"

Echo looked up to see Midnight dashing over. "You're one of us now!" he purred. "Congratulations!"

Slowly, other cats began padding through the group and welcoming Echo with purrs and greetings.

"Welcome, Echo!"

"Nice to meet you, Echo!"

"Echo! You ended up with a good name!"

"Yeah, not as stupid as Gust's!"

"Hey! Feather-brain!"

Echo let out a _mrrow _of amusement at the two silver-gray toms arguing and play-fighting. Midnight nudged him.

"That's Gust," he meowed, pointing with his paw. He indicated the darker gray of the two. "And his littermate, Owl. Owl looks like he has downy feathers, so his mother named him Owl. Those two are complete jokers. They lighten everyone up."

"Like Fred and George," Echo commented, purring. Midnight turned his head.

"Who?" he asked.

"Fred and George Weasley," Echo explained. "They are the pranksters of the school. Last year, they nearly blew up a toilet. When I was in the Hospital Wing, they sent me a toilet seat. They're twins."

Midnight purred with laughter. "They sound _exactly _like Owl and Gust!" he purred. "Last season, they put worms in Swifty's bed. She was _furious! _She nearly took off _all _their fur! Gust is still growing his back!"

Echo lowered his head, laughing. "That sounds like her!" he purred.

The two toms continued to laugh.

_I think I'm going to like the Felina Patrol, _Echo thought.

*****

**Please review!**

**You might all be confused with the Felina Patrollers. Therefore, I've made a list of them for you.**

**To clarify: Harry is Harry whenever he's with the students. But when he's with the Felina Patrol, I will refer to him as Echo. Sorry if that confused anyone.**

**Now for my list!**

*********

**The Felina Patrol**

Leader- Rose

_Light red she-cat with white paws and ear-tips; green eyes_

Patrollers

Tiger- _dark orange tabby tom with amber eyes_

Ginger- _marmalade she-cat_

Owl- _light silvery-gray tom with blue eyes_

Gust- _light gray tom with blue eyes_

Swifty- _long-furred brindle she-cat with amber eyes_

Claw- _dark brown tabby tom_

Whiskers- _cream tomcat with silver furs on muzzle due to old age_

Stripes- _silver tabby she-cat with dark black stripes; Animagus_

Midnight- _bluish-black tom with dark green eyes; __Overseer: Owl_

Sunny- _lion-colored she-cat with pale yellow eyes; __Overseer, Gust_

Echo- _dusky-gray tomcat with brilliant green eyes; former wizard; __Overseers, Swifty & Rose_

Nurses

Aqua- _bluish-gray she-cat; mother of Leo and Berry_

**For clarifications…**

**Leader: cat in charge, issues Patrollers to help others, makes decisions for the Patrol**

**Patrollers: fighters, hunters, the blood of the Patrol**

**Nurses: pregnant she-cats, or she-cats nursing kittens under four months**

**I hope this chapter wasn't a bother! I'm glad it turned out long.**

**Please review!**

**Oh, wait! I'm so sorry; this author's note is long.**

**There was a line a put in this chapter…it will be used every so often. If you can tell me what the line is, and what book it is from, I'll give you a little surprise! It'll be in your review reply, so look for it!**

**Now…Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

**Chapter Seven**

**Reflection**

*********

_Italics _are Harry's thoughts, and Echo's cat-thought-speech.

"…" is speech.

Underlined are Harry/Echo's memories of the three past months.

*****

_December…how did it come so quickly?_

_I should've seen it coming. But I've been so busy…catching up with my studies, learning about the Felina Patrol…_

_But I've done _some _good things, at least. Midnight's nearly my best friend. Cat-wise, anyway. I've also gotten close to Sunny. She's about my and Midnight's age. She's a lot of fun. Midnight's cautious, but he's a real friend. Sunny gets into trouble a lot. I've gotten in trouble with her a few times. I don't think the punishments are really that severe…Playing with kittens is actually fun. I think Leo is a pretty cool cat. And I think Berry has taken a liking to me._

_It's incredible. They're two months old. I was there when they were born! And now, they're walking and talking words I don't know, and they're just like little kids! Cats grow so fast._

_I wonder how long I'll live…if I'm a cat… Cats don't live as long as humans. So will I die really early?_

_But I seem to be Midnight and Sunny's age. So…they're only eight months old. This is too weird! I don't get it._

_-----_

_Hey, Echo!_

I looked up. There was Midnight, padding towards me. "You're back again!" he purred. "I thought you had that class…what was it?"

"Defense Against Dark Arts," I explained. "And no. Not today. Tomorrow. So I won't be here early tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Midnight was circling me now. I could tell he hadn't understood what I was saying. But he was trying to understand, at least. I gave him that.

"Hey, how old are you?" I asked curiously. Midnight stopped.

"You're being serious?" he asked. I nodded. Midnight purred.

"Wow!" he meowed. "You're the _same _age as me, and you have to ask that! Ahahahahah!"

I narrowed my eyes. "In human years, I'm twelve years old," I meowed. Midnight stopped laughing.

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But Since I'm now a cat, I need to know how old I am as a cat. So…how old are you?"

"Well…it's October now. So I'm six months old." Midnight nodded. "So is Sunny. We've grown up together."

I nodded. "Six months…that's insane…"

_-----_

_I hate the attention I'm getting because of this. I'm never left alone. It was bad enough last year being the Boy-Who-Lived…now I'm the Cat-Who-Lived-Through-Neville's-Spell. It's so annoying and frustrating! And the pity is terrible. I hate pity. I'd rather be left alone. It wasn't that much of a change…I'm still human, technically._

_I wish my friends would see it that way. I know how weird they feel around me now. I can't stand it. Nothing's changed in my world, besides species. But to them, things should stay just about the same! I hate how they watch me, like it's so foreign. It's not like they haven't seen a cat before! Really!_

_-----_

I sat on an armchair, near the fire. Ron sat on the floor, writing on a roll of parchment. He was doing Potions homework.

That's one thing I like about this experience. I don't have Potions _or _homework.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa next to where I was sitting. She was writing neatly on a piece of parchment on the coffee table. Her bushy brown hair covered her face, so I couldn't see what she was staring at. She hadn't moved her quill in quite some time, and I was curious as to what was confusing Hermione. Normally, she just knew everything off of the top of her head. It was incredible.

"What are you doing?" I asked. Hermione looked up and brushed the hair behind her ears. She glared at her paper.

"I'm doing this ridiculous Potions assignment!" Hermione snapped. She looked up at me. "It's just impossible! He's asking seventh year questions! Just read this!" She held up the paper to her face. "This one asks, 'What is the fourth step in creating the black-wood potion? Who created it, and what year did they create it?' Not even a fifth year would know that!"

Harry blinked. "Do you know it?"

"Well, yes!" Hermione said. "But that doesn't matter! He shouldn't ask that!"

"You're lucky, Harry," Ron said. He looked up from his paper. "I'm finishing up this stupid essay. I'm supposed to explain exactly how to make this potion."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was due today," she said to me. "He said he couldn't find it. Professor Snape gave him detention, and told him to bring it tomorrow."

"Hermione went mental when I told her I hadn't even started," Ron grinned.

I let out a _mrrow _of amusement.

Both Hermione and Ron gave me the strangest looks. I blinked in confusion. _What? _I thought.

Then it dawned on me. I had purred, so of course they'd find that weird.

Hermione's face turned red, as though embarrassed. She let her hair fall over her face as she turned her head back down to her paper. Ron just turned around and began writing again.

I hated that.

-----

_I feel so different around the humans now. Oh, great- I accidentally called them "the humans" again. The Felina Patrol refers to them as "the humans." It's something I've picked up from them. But that's my least favorite thing that I've picked up from them. I don't want to feel any less human by referring to other humans as…well, humans! I'd rather refer to them as…them. Because I'd still be one of _them.

_And I've grown quite attached to the Felina Patrol. They're friendly, they work together. There are some of them that are funny, some that are a little mean, and some that are just…them. I like to be around them, honestly. Is that a little weird? I think it is. As much as I like being friends with Midnight and Sunny…I wish I was human again. I want to go back to being friends with Hermione and Ron as much as I used to. I want everyone to stop acting awkward around me. It's not often that I will be having a good time with Sunny and Midnight, and I'll remember how much our friendship reminds me of mine, Hermione's, and Ron's._

_-----_

"Hey, Harry!" Ron called. He placed a letter in front of me. "You have mail."

"I do?" I said, baffled. "Who would send me mail?"

This was only about a week after I'd been in my accident.

"My parents," Ron explained. "I think they just want to make sure you're okay. Here, I'll open it for you."

I nodded. "Thanks."

Ron nodded. "No problem, mate. And if you need me to write a reply, I will."

"Thanks," I said. I felt grateful to him as he walked away, giving me time to read. I stared at the letter and began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_We've just received Percy's owl about your accident! We're so sorry! Are you okay? Is there anything you need?_

_We can understand that you're just getting used to everything, and getting accustomed to it all, so we won't bother you. We just want to make sure you're not hurt and healthy._

_We want you to know that we'll always be here for you, and we're talking to Professor Dumbledore through owls to make sure you're safe. We just don't want anything to happen to you._

_Please get Ron, Percy, or Ginny to write back for you!_

_We hope you're well!_

_-Mr. and Mrs. Weasley_

-----

_It's nearly the middle of December…what am I going to do? Both Hermione and Ron are going to leave for the break…and I'll be left here with the Felina Patrol. So I'll be more unattached than ever from human life!_

_I hope nothing goes wrong…and I figure out something soon…_

-----

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry asked. He leaped onto the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. "Colin Creevy gave me the password, so I came."

"And you were right to come," Professor Dumbledore said, nodding. "I wish to discuss something with you, Harry."

Harry nodded slowly.

"As you know, the holidays are approaching quickly," Dumbledore began. Harry nodded. "You do not wish to return to the Dursley residence, am I correct?" Harry nodded rapidly.

_I can't imagine what Dudley would do to me… _Harry thought.

"Therefore," Dumbledore continued, "I have arrangements for you to stay somewhere over the holidays, if you wish."

Harry's eyed widened. "Where?" he asked.

"Arthur and Molly Weasley have requested that you come to their home in the Burrow over the break," Dumbledore said. "Is this acceptable to you?"

"Yes!" Harry shouted, his eyes shining. "I'd love to!"

Dumbledore nodded. "We will ask Percy Weasley to write a letter to his parents, telling them you've agreed." Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Did you know, Harry, that they requested this in September, almost right after your accident?" Harry felt his ears go hot. The Weasleys were so kind.

"Thank-you, sir," Harry said, nodding.

"My pleasure, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I'll send your thanks in Mr. Weasley's letter."

Dumbledore then dismissed Harry from his office. Harry leaped off of the chair, dashed out of the office, and ran down the spiral staircase. He raced into the courtyard outside of the Great Hall, and let out a loud sigh of relief.

_I'm spending the holidays at the Burrow!_

*****

**So, in all, a happy ending before the holidays. But what will happen while he's there?  
...Actually, nothing happens at all. Really. I wrote out a boring filler chapter, and then decided to scrap it. But there's chapter eight, which is BY FAR my favorite chapter I've written so far!! I've written twenty-one chapters so far, but I'm only letting you see them one at a time...I'm not very kind to you all, am I? Sorry! I hope you enjoyed anyway!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*********

**Chapter Eight**

**The Train**

*********

Rose nodded. "So you're leaving for the break," she repeated. Echo nodded.

"They offered, and I haven't seen them in some time…so…" Echo shrugged.

"Very well," Rose meowed. She twitched her whiskers. "You've done quite well these past few months, you know," she commented. "You're going to be quite the Patroller. I don't know if it's because you're a wizard, but…you're very talented. You have real potential."

Echo's eyes widened. "Th-thank-you!" he breathed. _Does she give praise easily? _He thought, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Not particularly," Rose meowed. Echo swore under his breath. "Don't worry, Echo. I'm the leader. I hear everybody's thoughts. I heard everything Midnight and you talked about when you first arrived. You have a strong connection, Echo. But sometimes you get a little carried away, you know. Cats will hear you when you don't want them to. You must be more careful."

Echo nodded. "Right…sorry."

Rose shook her head. "It's fine. Now, I'm going to announce your departure. Understood?" Echo nodded. "Good. Now come on." Rose leaped away. Echo picked up his ears, surprised that she had gotten away so quickly. He followed as fast as he could, and skidded to a halt in front of her announcement post. She leaped up gracefully, and let out a loud yowl.

"Cats of the Felina Patrol!" she yowled. "Lend me your ears! Gather below my post! I have news to share with you!"

Echo nodded at the familiar call. She yowled those words every time she made announcements. They'd become familiar to him, like raising a wand had. Echo heard the cats begin to assemble. He heard their paws drumming against the wood floor as they ran over to listen to their leader. He even heard the tiny drumming of the two Patrol kits, Berry and Leo. Their tiny claws scraped against the ground as they headed over to see what was going on.

"Hey, Echo!"

Echo turned around. Sunny, one of the she-cats of the group, and one of Echo's friends, was dashing over, with Midnight following shortly behind. Her yellow eyes gleamed with excitement.

"You're here after all!" she purred, running up to him. "Midnight was worried an owl had gotten you!" She nudged the blue-black tom next to her. "See, you scardey-mouse? He's fine!"

Midnight stared at his paws sheepishly. "I know," he mumbled. "I just thought…I don't know…"

Echo purred in amusement and curled his tail. "I'm here!" he purred. "Are you going to listen to Rose's announcement?"

Sunny looked up at the light red she-cat. "Oh, yeah," she meowed. "What's she saying?"

"You'll hear," Echo meowed, flicking his tail. He waved his tail. "Come on, let's go and sit down somewhere."

"Let's sit near Leo and Berry," Midnight suggested. "They might enjoy that."

Echo and Sunny nodded. They exchanged an amused glance. Every cat could see that Midnight had a crush on Berry! The trio padded over to the two kits, which were okay-fighting by their mother. Aqua's blue eyes gleamed with pride as Leo pinned his sister down, and she refused to give up. She looked up at the sound of Midnight, Echo, and Sunny and she waved her tail.

"Hello!" she greeted warmly. "Come to sit by us, I see?"

"Yes," Echo meowed. "We're going to listen to Rose."

"Me too! Me too!" Berry squeaked, bounding away from her brother. She batted at Echo's tail. "What's she saying? Echo?"

Leo padded over more calmly. "Berry!" he mewed. "Get off his tail!" Berry ignored him. Leo lowered himself and wriggled his haunches. Then, he lunged forward and knocked Berry off of her paws. Berry retaliated quickly by aiming a blow to his head, mock-hissing. Echo let out a _mrrow _of amusement. Kittens were funny.

"Cats of the Felina Patrol!"

Echo whipped around to see Rose standing on her post, still. Cats had finally all gathered, and now she could speak. Midnight and Sunny sat on either side of Echo, waving their tails behind them. They watched intently, curious as to what Rose had to say.

"As you know, the humans will be departing soon," Rose meowed. "This is a time where the rodents come to play, and we catch them with ease. But…we are losing our newest Patroller along with the humans."

The cats all drew back in surprise and turned to face Echo. Sunny and Midnight gasped and stared at their friend.

"You're leaving?" Sunny hissed. "Why?"

"Why would you leave us?" Midnight asked. His voice sounded hurt, and his ears drooped. "I thought you liked us."

Others began to ask him questions.

"Where are you going?"

"Are you going to become a human again?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Quiet!" Rose yowled. She waved her tail. Everyone silenced gradually, but still shot Echo looks of surprise and dislike. "Echo is not leaving our ranks. He is still a Patroller. Swifty is still his overseer. I am still his leader. But he is going to depart with the humans for the break."

"Humans!" spat Tiger. "Stupid two-legged nuisances! Good riddance to them all!" He glared at Echo. "You're stupider than I thought! Leaving with those clumsy creatures! You'd be better off with the owls than with the _humans!_"

"Tiger!" Rose snapped. "Show some respect! Echo holds more magic than any of us, being a wizard. And you can't expect him to just watch his friends leave. He is still one of them."

"You can't live with a paw in each world!" Tiger snarled, arguing. "He should choose! Them or us!"

One or two cats yowled their approval. Others, like Sunny, Midnight, and the kittens, yowled otherwise.

"You can't do that!" Sunny howled.

"He can't be divided!" another cat challenged.

The others all turned to face him.

_Stop!_

Everyone turned to face Rose, who had spoken. "This ends now!" she growled. Sunlight broke through the roof and lit her reddish fur, making it shine like fire. Her eyes blazed. "Echo leaves us now. But he returns as the humans do. We will accept him with no arguments! Understood?" Cats mumbled approval- some reluctantly. "Understood?" Rose prompted again, with a hint of a snarl in her voice. Cats agreed more willingly. "Good." Rose turned to face Echo. "Good luck, Echo," she meowed. "We'll be waiting for your return!"

-----

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Run!"

Harry panted heavily, running as fast as his cat legs could take him. The train was moving already, increasing speed as it moved.

_I can't miss it! _Harry thought. _If I do, I have to go back and explain I missed the train. Then I'll have to stay! I can't!_

Harry raced for the train, seeing an opening where he could jump in. He closed his eyes and ran faster, hoping he wouldn't trip. _What a disaster! _He thought. _That'd be terrible. _Harry opened his eyes determinedly. _I have to make it!_

"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Come on!"

"Coming!" Harry screeched, seeing where he was coming to. _I'm going to have to jump…right…about…_

"_Now!" _Harry yowled, launching himself through the air. He put his front paws out, ready to grab onto whatever there was and pull himself onto the train. His fur flew out behind him, blowing in the fast moving wind.

Harry's claws scraped the train. He frantically grabbed hold, and thrust himself onto the train. He tumbled forward, smashing into a trunk. He groaned and fell backwards, feeling dizzy. He stood up slowly, shaking off. Stars danced in front of his face, and he tottered over. "Ugh…" he groaned. "That hurt…" He shook his head violently, trying to clear it. But it only made his head worse.

The trunk would have normally been no problem to Harry. But, seeing as though he was a small cat who had been launched into a moving train and smashed his head into it…

"Harry!"

Harry shook his head and turned around to see who'd called his name. Down the hallway, Hermione stood there, her eyes wide. "Are you okay?" she asked, running over. She kneeled down beside him. "Are you hurt?"

"Just…a little stunned…" Harry panted. "And out of breath…" He sighed and fell on his side. "I…want to rest…" Harry closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Here, let me help you," Hermione said. Harry felt himself being lifted by Hermione. There was a falter as she got to her feet without using her hands. Harry felt everything moving around him as Hermione carried him to the compartment where the others waited.

_I feel so useless, _Harry thought angrily. _I can't even get on the train anymore!_

"Oh, Harry…" he heard Hermione sigh. She thought he was unconscious! She thought he couldn't hear her. "What are we going to do?" She let out a sigh. "I'm so sorry this happened. …What are we going to do…?"

Harry felt guilt rising inside him. He'd been angry with Hermione and Ron for feeling sorry for him. But all they really wanted to do was help. He suddenly regretted spending more time with the Felina Patrol. He missed his old, easy friendship with Hermione and Ron.

The compartment door slid open, and new scents came to Harry's nose. Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood sat inside. They were talking about Quidditch when Hermione opened the door.

"Hermione?" Neville's voice asked. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" Ginny's voice asked, concerned. Ginny always seemed quiet, Harry thought. She was always worried for others. What a kind girl.

"I found him outside," Hermione explained. "He did manage to get on the train, but he landed on a trunk and hit his head. I think he'll be okay, though. He sounded fine before he-"

"Blacked out?" Ron's voice asked. "That must have been some hit to the head, to knock him out."

_You have no idea, _Harry thought. _If only you knew!_ His head began pounding as if on cue. Harry let out a groan absentmindedly. He heard the others turn in their seats to see him. He felt Hermione place him down onto the cushioned seat. The scent strongest there was Ron's. Hermione sat down on the other side of Harry, so he was between his two closest friends.

There was an awkward silence in the compartment.

"What do you think will happen?" Harry would've jerked with surprise, could he have moved. Luna Lovegood, the distant-voiced Ravenclaw, had spoken. Her voice sounded soft and mysterious, like a harmony.

"What do you mean, Luna?" Ginny asked.

"Well, this can't go on forever," Luna said quietly. "He's a cat, and he's attending Hogwarts, but what will happen after the break? Or next year?"

There was a silence.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I wish I knew."

"We all do," Neville added with a sigh.

"I feel bad for him," Ginny said. "But I know he doesn't like it. I just wish we could let him know…"

"Maybe we can," Ron said. "He's no different from when he was last year or in September. He's still…still Harry, right?"

The others murmured agreement.

"I think that's what he wants," Hermione suggested. "I think he wants us to recognize that he's still Harry, and not a cat."

Harry heard an awkward silence break in. He sighed inwardly. _I can't believe how different things have gotten, _he thought. _This is so awkward…and it's my fault._

"We all can agree on one thing," Neville said. "None of us like saying it out loud." Agreements were exchanged. "I feel so bad for it all. It's my entire fault that he's in this mess…"

_What?! _Harry thought. _No, Neville! It's not your fault! Don't say that! Don't blame yourself!_

"If Hermione or I had paired with him, then maybe it wouldn't have happened," Ron said. "But we won't know…It's happened. That's all… Don't blame yourself, Neville. It'll all be fine."

Neville must have shaken his head. "I still don't believe it…" he said softly. "I can't believe I turned Harry into a cat."

Everyone comforted Neville quietly. Harry felt worse than ever. _Poor Neville… _he thought. _He doesn't need to feel bad…_

"We're all sorry it happened," Hermione said quietly. "But we'll find a way to fix it somehow…I know we will..."

Harry felt her hand touch his fur. She began stroking it lightly, trying not to wake him. Harry's feelings worsened. He hadn't realized how much this was affecting everyone. He'd been so distant, not letting them know he was still their friend…and they still wanted to help him.

"Don't worry, Harry," Ron said quietly. "We'll fix you somehow…we promise."

*****

**I've never liked sappy stuff. Writing this was fun, but now that I look back on it…eh… But that's my opinion. Personally, I need to reread the second book to remember how close they all were by this year, to make sure I'm not making things too…out of character.**

**Meanwhile, I am asking you to re-watch the first Harry Potter movie! It's my favorite book and movie, and I just watched it for the three thousandth time. I want you to listen to their voices, and tell me if their voices fit the dialogue I've put here. I think it may be a little off…but what do you think? I watched the movie and felt better about it. But I'm curious as to what you think.**

**I personally liked the conversation in the compartment. Or, rather, I did, but now I think it's a little weird.**

**What did you think? Of Tiger? Of Rose? What about the compartment talking about Harry?**

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Ten

**I'm skipping the holidays…nothing eventful happened. So, let's just head onto chapter TEN, and skip chapter nine!**

*****

After a quick departure from the Burrow, the Weasleys and Harry had headed for King's Cross, and Platform 9 ¾ where they would board the Hogwarts Express and head off back to school. They Weasleys had arrived in their Ford Angelina quickly, and the children and Harry quickly headed onto the platform. Harry, now being a part of their family, was bid farewell from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with the others. The children grabbed their trunks and handed them to the train workers, and then they separated. Percy went with the Prefects in their compartment, and Fred and George headed off with Lee Jordan, who had received some Muggle pranking supplies as a Christmas gift.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ginny, and Ron all stayed together, hoping to find Hermione, Neville, and Luna.

Over the train ride to the Burrow, Luna had become a friend of Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Harry. She and Ginny were in the same year, but different Houses. Her father worked for the Quibbler, an unpopular wizarding magazine telling tales of things that were non-existent. Yet Luna believed in faith and luck, and believed everything in the magazine. Meanwhile, Hermione couldn't stand it.

The trio made their way through the sea of students in the thin hallway. Harry lifted his head and opened his mouth, trying to scent his friends who were either on the train of searching for them. Harry stopped suddenly.

"Hey," Harry said. "Can you see up ahead?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Who am I looking for?"

"Um…Hermione…yeah, she's near."

"Ron, Ginny, Harry!"

"Found her."

Hermione pushed her way through the crowd to greet them. "How were your holidays?' she asked. "Happy New Year! Now come on, Neville and I were waiting for you three. Luna still isn't here."

As quickly as she'd spoken, Hermione turned away and began leading them to the compartment. Ginny and Ron exchanged amused glances, and Harry curled his tail with a laugh. Then he bounded forward, following her quickly. Ron and Ginny took after him and kept their heads high to follow her.

Hermione stopped and turned to her left. She slid the door open. "Neville, I found them!" she announced. She stepped inside. "Come on in!"

Harry padded into the compartment. "Hey, Neville," he said. Ron and Ginny walked into the room slowly after.

"Hi Harry," Neville said. "Hi, Ron, Ginny."

"How were your holidays?" Harry asked.

Neville grinned. "Great!" he said. "I have a new quill now, and I got to see the family. It was fun!"

"Cool," Ron said. "We just had a normal holiday."

"Normal?" Neville scoffed. "You brought Harry with you, didn't you? That's not particularly normal, you know. No offense, Harry."

"None taken," Harry nodded. "It was fun, though. The Weasleys are good with holidays, I guess. They always do a good job."

Ginny nodded. "Mum plans it all, so you know it'll be a lot to work with," she explained. "How were your holidays, Hermione?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the doors slid open. Luna Lovegood stepped inside and smiled.

"Hello everyone," she said in her misty voice. She smiled again. "How were your holidays?"

-----

"Echo!"

Harry leaped up through the rafters. He shook the snow off of his paws and then looked up to see Midnight and Sunny rushing over to see him. He was now Echo once more.

"You're back!" Sunny yowled, barreling him over. She pinned him to the ground, purring. "Welcome back!"

Echo closed his eyes and purred. "Nice to see you, too!" he meowed. He opened his eyes to see the dark bluish-black tom padding over calmly. "Hi, Midnight!"

"Hey, Echo!" Midnight greeted. "How were the humans?"

"Oh, fun," Echo meowed. "I went with Ron, Ginny, Percy, Fred, and George. Remember? Fred and George are like Gust and Owl?"

"Oh, that's right!" Midnight nodded. "Did they do anything funny?"

Echo purred in amusement. "Did they do anything funny?" he repeated. "They're Fred and George! Of course they did!" He looked up at Sunny, who still had him pinned to the floor. "Will you get off of me?!" he hissed playfully. Sunny batted his face with her paw and then stepped off of him.

"Come on, we have to tell Rose that you're back!" she meowed. Without another word, Sunny took off running. Midnight and Echo nodded at each other, and then followed quickly behind.

They padded over to the center of camp, where Rose and Aqua were talking to each other and mentioning the kits. Aqua turned her head and purred. "Echo, you're back!" she meowed warmly. "Leo hasn't stopped asking where you've gone since you left! He'll be glad to know you're here again!"

Echo dipped his head. "Thanks, Aqua," he mewed. "I didn't know I was actually missed."

"If course!" Aqua meowed. "You're a close friend of my kits. Of course we'll miss you!" Aqua dipped her head to Rose. "I'm going to go and see my kits now. Please excuse me." Then she slipped away and padded by Echo. "Welcome back," she murmured. "I've missed you." She padded away, leaving Echo, Midnight, and Sunny with Rose.

Rose curled her tail around her paws. "So," she meowed. "You've returned."

"As I said I would," Echo reminded her. "I wouldn't leave."

"I know," Rose meowed simply. "I've heard your thoughts…and seen your memories. That was quite the train ride."

Echo's green eyes widened with fear and embarrassment. "You…you saw?!" he gasped. Midnight and Sunny fixed strange looks upon him.

"What's so special about a train?" Sunny asked. "It's just a giant moving block."

"No," Rose meowed. "It's the events within the ride that are interesting…" Rose closed her eyes and lowered her head. "That was quite a stunt you pulled."

"Well…I would have missed the train otherwise," Echo meowed, fidgeting his paws.

"And you would have been forced to stay here…with us," Rose meowed. She narrowed her eyes. Echo gulped. Sunny and Midnight watched him suspiciously.

"Well…I just…" Echo stammered. He looked away, sighing.

"What?" Rose meowed. "I know what you're thinking. But are you brave enough to say it?" Her green eyes were staring at him with intensity. "Well?"

Echo closed his eyes and turned away. "I want to be a human again," he growled through clenched teeth. He heard Sunny and Midnight gasp beside him. "I want to be friends with my human friends, and not be stared at like I'm weak and small. Is that what you want me to say? That I want to be normal again?" He shook his head.

Rose stood to her paws. "You say you want to be normal," she meowed calmly. "What does normal mean?" Harry looked up to face her. He shrank back a little at her ferocious look.

"I don't want to be stared at like something stupid or small," Harry meowed. "If I were human, I wouldn't be treated like a cat. I'd be treated like me."

Rose's fur bristled angrily. "You are a cat!" she snarled. "You will be looked at as a cat; you are one! You must remember that!"

"But I don't _want _to be a cat!" Harry growled. "I'm like this because it was an _accident! _No one meant for it to happen!"

"You don't want to stay?" Rose asked, with a hint of a growl.

"I do…but I wish I could do both!" Harry meowed. "I can't stay here without being an outcast with my human friends, but I can't just stay there!"

"You can't live with a paw in each world," Rose meowed coldly. Echo flinched at Tiger's former-used-words. "I'm not forcing you to choose. But you must figure where your loyalties lie. Now go. I don't have any more to say to you."

Echo backed away slowly. "I'll see you guys later," he mumbled to Sunny and Midnight. "Bye." He whipped around and went off running. He closed his eyes tight and ran through the camp, fleeing.

_I have Transfiguration tomorrow, _Echo thought. He leaped down the rafter, changing his name back to Harry. _I'll go to that…and then I'll head back here…and then I'll just continue as usual._

_I'm off to a bad start._

*****

**Please review!**

**Where do you think Harry's loyalties should lie? With the cats, or the wizarding world? Please add this in your review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

**Someone asked me how I went from chapter 8 to 10. Well, I didn't like chapter nine, and I just decided to skip it. It was a filler, I swear, nothing happened. You didn't miss anything. It's just me not liking my chapters! :D**

**Chapter Eleven**

*****

Harry prodded Ron with his paw. "Get up," he hissed. "Ron!"

Transfiguration class was nearly over, and Ron had fallen asleep about halfway through. Professor McGonagall never seemed to notice, but Harry wanted to get Ron awake before she did. Lost points for Gryffindor was something they didn't need. Now, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw were tied for second place.

"Ron!" Harry snapped. "Come on!"

Ron's eyes blinked open. "Wha…?" he asked. He let out a yawn. Harry sighed.

"Come on!" Harry hissed. "You fell asleep. Don't let McGonagall see you!"

Ron jerked his head up. "How long was I asleep?" he asked.

"Half the class," Harry muttered. "You missed her lecture."

"Was it important?"

"Yes."

"Oh well."

Harry shrugged.

"The bell is about to ring," Professor McGonagall announced. "Everyone, please pack your books together and stand up. The rest of the period is free time."

Clamor arose as the students pushed their chairs back and picked up their books. Girls wandered over to their friends and began to talk and joke. Boys flirted with girls and joked with one another. Harry saw Draco Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle grouped together and shooting Harry looks.

Goyle had something in his pile of books that Harry couldn't see properly. It was brown, he saw, but other than that, it was nothing unusual. Goyle covered it up quickly.

Squeaks of chairs rose and students pushed them back under the desks. Harry leaped on top of his desk and watch Hermione walk over to where Ron and Harry were waiting.

"That was nice," Hermione said. "She could have kept teaching, but she let us go."

"It's about time class is over," Ron mumbled. "It took forever!"

Harry laughed. Then he turned his head. "Oh, hi Neville."

"Hey," Neville greeted. He sighed. "I hate this class."

"Why?" Harry asked, turning his head. Then his ears went hot as he realized he should hate it, too.

"I'm no good at it," Neville mumbled. "I just mess it all up."

"No one's perfect," Hermione reminded him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get better."

"Yeah…" Neville said. "I guess."

"Mr. Potter."

The four of them turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "I need to speak to you after class. You can reunite with your classmates later."

"Yes, Professor," Harry said. McGonagall quickly strode away. Harry turned back to his friends and shrugged. "Probably nothing."

The bell rang suddenly and loudly. Ron jumped with surprise.

"That always gets me," he said, shaking his head. "At least we have lunch now."

"I have to go see McGonagall," Harry said, changing the subject. "See you guys later."

"Bye," Ron and Neville said, turning away.

"See you later, Harry," Hermione said. "Be careful on your way to lunch."

Harry nodded. "I will," he said. "Bye!' He waved his tail and leaped off of the desk. He padded over to McGonagall's desk quickly, and stared upwards.

McGonagall pointed to a chair. "Sit down, Potter," she said. Harry leaped up onto the chair and obeyed.

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, turning his head.

"Rose is unhappy with you," McGonagall announced. Harry sighed.

"I know," he said. "But that's not my fault. She shouldn't read my mind if she's just going to get mad with what I think."

McGonagall sighed. "You don't understand," she said. "Rose is the leader of the Felina Patrol. She has to keep them together. I heard about what Tiger said when you announced your departure. She had a right to doubt your loyalties, then, but she defended you. You nearly missed the train- yes, Potter, she told me. That was an incredibly stupid stunt to pull, seeing as though you're already in enough trouble as is! You nearly killed yourself. And you also have gotten closer to your wizard friends, pulling you from the cats."

"But I'm not really one of them!" Harry protested. "I'm just there because I was in an accident."

"An accident that can't be reversed!" McGonagall snapped. Harry drew back and flattened his ears. He flinched visibly. "I'm sorry, Potter," McGonagall said. "I know it's hard for you. I know that you're still working with this. But you also need to understand Rose's point of view. She's your leader, and you have conflicted loyalties."

"Does this mean you want me to choose?" Harry asked. "Because I can't. I've thought about it before, but I just can't decide."

"I'm not asking you to choose," McGonagall said. "I'm just asking you to be careful. I want you to go on living as normal a life as you can. Remember what Rose can hear, and think _carefully _whenever you're near the Felina Patrol. As long as you are Echo, she can hear you thinking. So think the _right _things when you are Echo. _That's _all I'm saying. Understand, Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Should I go to them, then?" he asked, looking down. McGonagall shook her head.

"It's your decision," she thought. "Just be careful. Now you may go."

Harry nodded. "Thanks." Then he turned away and leaped off the chair. He padded out of the classroom slowly, keeping his tail low, but not on the ground. He padded through the hallway, staring at the ground. He came to a halt slowly. He looked around.

_I guess I should get moving. I'm getting hungry. _As if in reply, Harry stomach began to growl. Harry nodded to himself. Then he shot off running.

Quickly he turned a corner, skidding to a halt before taking off running down the next hallway. The stairs were up ahead now, and it would be easy from there.

Harry sighed and continued running. _So easy, _he thought. _I just wish my situation was like this._

Suddenly, Harry felt himself stop, running into something dark.

"Got 'im!"

Harry whipped around, suddenly feeling threatened. He was caught inside a bag! The opening closed suddenly, and Harry was lifted upside-down.

"Come on, then. Let's get moving. Keep him quiet."

Harry's eyes widened. _Malfoy! _He thought. He unsheathed his claws. "Let me out!" he yowled. "Malfoy!"

"Keep him quiet!" Malfoy ordered. The one holding the bag shook it up and down violently. Harry was tossed around inside, and landed with a thud.

_Urgh…_ he moaned inwardly. _Dizzy…_

He closed his eyes, exhausted. He could only think of one word now.

_Help!_

*****

**A bit short, but it will do. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Twelve

Superior

*****

Harry opened his eyes slowly. _Where am I? _he thought, seeing nothing but darkness. _What happened? Why is everything dark?_

It all suddenly came back to him. Transfiguration, running in the halls, being captured by Malfoy, becoming dizzy…Harry shook his head.

"Hello!" he shouted, hoping to be heard."Is someone there?!"

No reply.

Harry laid his head on his paws. _Where am I? _he thought. _I was brought here…where's Malfoy? He's around here somewhere…_

"Decided to get up, eh _Potter?"_

Harry's ears picked up. _Malfoy! _He growled inwardly. "Malfoy! Where are you?!"

"Crabbe, go on," Malfoy said.

Harry leaped to his paws, baring his teeth. "Let me go!" he snapped. "Let me out of this thing!"

"Oh, we'll let you out," Malfoy said. "Don't worry about that."

Harry felt himself being lifted. He let out a grunt of surprise and fell backwards. "What are you doing?!" Harry shouted. "Get me out of here!"

Harry heard someone untie the rope closing the bag. There was a squeaking sound, and the Harry felt himself be lowered. Crabbe, who Harry guessed was holding the bag, threw Harry out of the bag.

Harry let out a startled yowl as he felt himself flying through the air. He shut his eyes, and then he smashed into a hard surface. He groaned. Harry heard the squeaking noise again, and then heard a click. Harry's eyes widened and he whipped around. "No!" he choked out.

Harry was stuck inside a cat carrier!

"Malfoy!" Harry snarled. "What are you doing?!"

Draco sat down onto a green sofa. Harry realized, for the first time, where he was. He was in the dungeons. In other words, the Slytherin common room. Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Look at you, all angry," Malfoy drawled. "You're finally where you belong- in a cage."

"What are you talking about?! Let me out now!" Harry growled.

"Tut, tut," Malfoy said, waving a finger. "That's no way to ask nicely."

Harry growled. "Just let me go," he snapped. "Neither of us wants me here."

"As true as that may be," Malfoy said, "I can't let you do that."

"And why not?" Harry growled.

Malfoy stood up from the sofa and shrugged. "You're too much of a nuisance around the castle, and need to be locked up like the filthy animal you are." Malfoy smirked.

Harry shook his head. "I don't believe you," he growled. "Of all the despicable things you can do…you're locking me up in a _cage! _Malfoy, let me out!"

"I don't think so," Malfoy said. "Goyle, Crabbe. Bring the cage to our dormitory. We can't let anyone else see."

Harry looked up to see a large hand grab hold of the handle. Harry shook his head. _I don't believe this…_ he thought. _This isn't happening. It can't._

Harry's cage was lifted into the air. Harry shrank down to the bottom instinctively. "What in the name of Merlin do you even expect to do, Malfoy?" he shouted, hiding his cat instincts to flee.

"With you?" Malfoy asked. "Keep you here, obviously. What did you expect? We're not idiots; we're not going to show anyone."

"So you're just kidnapping me?" Harry asked. _Boy. I thought he was going to do worse._

Malfoy nodded. "Slytherins are superior, after all," he said. "And we're not about to let a lowly Gryffindor escape."

Harry sighed quietly. _This is going to be a long while…_

-----

The sun had set about an hour earlier. Harry lay in his cage, half-asleep. He was determined not to fall asleep, afraid the Slytherins might try something to injure him. Crabbe snored loudly from his bed, waking Harry every other moment. This reminded him to be vigilant. Goyle talked in his sleep every so often, which was somewhat amusing. Draco was silent as he slept. Harry, whose cage was seated on a windowsill, was half-asleep.

_I still don't believe it… _Harry thought. _I'm in so much trouble._

Not only was Harry hungry, but he'd missed heading to the Felina Patrol and all of his classes. He hadn't seen his friends since Transfiguration.

Harry sighed and stared out the window, able to see the Gryffindor Tower. _I wonder if they're worried… _he thought. _I wonder if they even noticed I am gone._

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the train ride. _I never knew how much they cared, _Harry sighed inwardly. _What a way to repay them…I wish I could tell them…_

Harry yawned, blinking his eyes sleepily. _No…I can't sleep. I can't…they'll do something…_ Harry yawned again.

_Rose is probably thrilled I never showed up today, _Harry thought. _She isn't happy with me…_ He sighed. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly, he was wide awake, enlightened by an idea. _Rose! _He realized. _She can hear my thoughts!_

_Rose! _He yowled silently. _Rose, help me! Wake up! Help! Rose, I'm trapped! I need your help! Please!_

Harry stood up slowly, in the cramped space. He craned his neck, hoping for a reply. He heard a drop of water fall somewhere in the dungeon. He waited for a few moments. _Come on…please…Rose… _Harry's head hung. _Come on…I really need your help…_

Harry sighed and turned away. He padded in a circle once before dropping to the floor and laying his head on his paws. _I'm really in a tight spot here… _he thought. _If you can hear me…if anyone can hear me… I could really use some help._

Harry stared out of the bars of his cage, to see Malfoy, asleep in his bed.

_When I get out of here, _Harry vowed silently, _you'll be sorry you ever did this!_

Harry let a low growl rumble in his throat. It died quickly, and Harry shook his head. He laid his head on his paws again and sighed. _It's going to be a long while…_

*****

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Thirteen

*****

_How long has it been? It feels like forever, but it hasn't been that long. I need to get up and stretch my legs…I've been stuck in this cage for too long…it's so small._

_I was caught on Monday… What day is it today, anyway? Friday? They mentioned Thursday…yeah, it's Friday… So I've been gone for nearly five days…_

_Not gone, but here. I've been in this stupid dungeon, locked inside a cage. No one else knows I'm here besides Malfoy and his sidekicks. I wish a professor knew where I was…I even wish Snape knew where I was! This is just wonderful._

_I hate being alone here. I've been alone at the Dursleys before, but…_

_I wonder how Hermione and Ron are…and Neville, Ginny, and Luna…_

_I wonder if they care that I'm gone. _

_Has anyone really noticed? I feel so worthless…everyone couldn't care less. In September, I felt fine. But things have just gone downhill since my accident…I still don't like it._

_I wish none of this had ever happened. I might still be on the Quidditch team. I'd be completely normal. I'd still hate going to Snape's class. I wouldn't be trapped in a cage in the Slytherin dungeons because I'm a cat…_

_And what about Midnight, Sunny, and Aqua? Aqua's kits never got to see me that day…I ran out in a hurry…_

_I wonder if Rose is still mad at me. What if she did hear me on Monday night, but she ignored me because she was still mad? Oh, man…_

_I wish I could think straight. I'm so hungry, I can't think! My hunger is driving me crazy!_

_It's been a while since I've had food, too. I don't trust this stuff that those Slytherins throw at me. They say it's scraps from the Great Hall, but I think they jinxed them. I don't trust them. Not at all._

_They keep complaining about the Gryffindors. It bugs me to listen to them. Why do they have to say all of this to my face?_

_What time is it? Where is that clock? …Oh, I see it now. What time…It's nearly three. Oh, that's just great. The Slytherins will be back any moment…_

The doorknob moved.

_As if on cue…_

The wooden door swung open, and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle stepped in. They all headed over to their separate beds and kneeled beside them, unlocking their trunks. Once opened, they shoved their books inside. They shut the lids to the trunks and quickly locked them. They all got to their feet and headed over to three chairs near the windowsill where Harry's cage lay.

"It's about time the weekend's here," Malfoy said, placing himself into a chair. "Too much work." Crabbe and Goyle both agreed as they settled themselves into a chair each. "And it's really annoying to hear those stupid Gryffindors every day." Malfoy rolled his eyes as he named Harry's House.

Harry's fur bristled and he bared his teeth. "Shut up," he snapped. _It's enough I have to listen to you anyway…I'm not about to listen to your insults too!_

Malfoy turned around. "And it's really annoying to hear them talk about you, Potter," he continued. "They just don't shut up!"

Harry stopped growling at once. He seemed surprised.

_They talk about me?_ He thought, suddenly feeling a little better.

"You should see them. What idiots," Malfoy sneered. "They ask every teacher if they've seen you or heard where you are. It's pathetic!"

Harry bared his teeth.

Malfoy began to imitate Ron's voice. "'I don't want to hear your stupid comments, Malfoy! You could make yourself useful and help us look!' That one got him a detention from Snape, the idiot."

Harry growled. "Leave him alone!" he snarled. _That's my best mate you're talking about!_

"Who, the blood-traitor? Not a chance!" Malfoy sneered. "Then there's that Longbottom boy. What a moron! 'Luna, you have to help us! Harry's missing!' He sounds so desperate!"

Harry hissed at Draco Malfoy, but his spirits rose. They did care! They were looking for him. "Leave Neville and Luna out of this!" he growled. "Just let me go already, and then you won't have to hear it!"

"But it's downright _terrible," _Malfoy continued, completely ignoring Harry, "when you hear that _Mudblood Granger _talking!"

Harry snarled. "Don't you dare call her that!" he snapped. "Leave my friends alone!"

Malfoy continued to ignore him. "'Ron, where do you think he is? Do you think he's okay?' The stupid little Mudblood."

Harry felt anger boiling within him. "Leave them alone!" he snarled. "Just let me out!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "You're very annoying, did you know that?" he said.

Harry thrashed against the side of the cage. "Shut up!" he shouted. "Let me out!"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Will you stop that?" he snapped. "You're making too much noise!"

"Malfoy!" Harry snarled. "Let me out! Now!"

"That's enough!" Malfoy growled. He stood up. Harry continued to try to open the cage by thrashing madly against it. Malfoy whipped out his wand. He glared at Harry. "Stupefy!"

Harry's eyes widened as the red spell shot straight towards him. Harry ducked out of the way, letting the spell disappear in midair.

"Stupefy!" Malfoy yelled again. "Stupefy!" He shot the spells straight at Harry.

With no room in the cage, Harry was trapped. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to see the impact.

Suddenly, Harry felt every fiber of his being burning and being stunned. Harry let out a short gasp, and then his muscles relaxed. He sighed peacefully and landed down onto his side. Darkness pressed his mind. Harry let his body relax, and then he knew nothing more.

*****

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Thirteen

*****

Harry opened his eyes, groaning. _What happened? _He thought. He got to his paws shakily. _I'm still in the dungeons…_

Harry shook his head fiercely. _Wait…that Stupefy spell…Malfoy shot it at me and I fell. That's right. Ugh…my head hurts…I can't remember anything else…_

Harry closed his eyes. "I shouldn't close my eyes…" he murmured, fighting to open them. "Not many good things happen when I hit my head and close my eyes."

"Hey, where are you going?"

Harry picked up his ears at the sound of the voice. That didn't belong to Malfoy, Crabbe, or Goyle! It was familiar, though. Harry knew it, but with his newfound confusion, he couldn't recognize it. It was a masculine voice.

"Hello?" he called quietly, hoping he wasn't just hearing things. "Is someone there?"

Silence followed eerily.

"Hello?" Harry called again, a little louder. "Can you hear me?"

Harry pressed his ear to the bar in hopes of hearing a reply. There was none.

Then, whispers echoed from somewhere Harry couldn't identify. There were two voices. Both of them were very familiar to Harry. Harry shook his head, frustrated. _Why can't I remember them? _Harry groaned and squinted in the dark. For once, he was grateful to be a cat. This way, he could see where he was looking in the dark. Harry looked around.

"That's him!" a voice whispered loudly, sounding pleased with themselves.

Harry's eyes widened. Who was that?

"Oh, now I can tell! His eyes." The other voice sounded less confident than the first.

"I tried to see that, but…" the first voice trailed off, sighing.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go help him. He's trapped."

Harry backed away from the bars. He knew those voices very well! But why couldn't he remember their names, and who they were? "Hello?" he called. "Is someone there?"

"We're coming!" one voice called, promising.

Harry padded up to the bars again. He turned his head to side. There was one feminine voice, the one who had said they were coming. Then there was a masculine voice, but slightly high because he was still young. Harry shook his head, frustrated. _I know who it is! _He snapped inwardly. His frustration was growing rapidly. _But I can't remember! Stupid Malfoy hit me in the head with a Stupefy! I should hex him in his sleep!_

Harry looked outside the bars. "Hello?" he called again. "Is somebody there…" he trailed off. He stared down at the ground. He squinted, wondering if he was seeing correctly. Sure enough, his eyes were in fact working properly. Below his cage on the windowsill, Harry saw a pair of big, pale yellow eyes. _I know those eyes! _Harry thought frantically. _But…but what's that name? _Suddenly, out of instinct, he called in a whisper, "Sunny!"

"Echo!" Sunny purred. She bounded up, standing on the windowsill in front of his cage. She rumbled with purrs. She flicked her tail, and they touched noses. "You're alive! Thank goodness!"

"Echo?" called another voice. Harry's ears picked up at the sound of his good friend's voice. The name came rushing back to him, just like Sunny's had. Along with some other precious memories Harry had forgotten.

Harry looked down to see Midnight bounding upwards, coming to join them. "Echo!" Midnight gasped. He landed beside Sunny, purring. "It is you! You're okay!" He turned to Sunny. "See? I told you!"

Sunny flattened her ears. "He's not okay!" she snapped. She shook her head. "Those idiot humans locked him in a cage, Midnight!"

"How is everyone?" Harry asked immediately. His green eyes were full with panic. "Aqua and the kits? Owl and Gust? Rose?" Harry blinked. "Is she still mad at me?"

Sunny and Midnight exchanged a glance. "No," Sunny meowed comfortingly. "No one's mad at you, Echo. In fact, we've all been worried sick. Rose felt terrible. She thought that you'd left us, because you were upset that she'd gotten angry with you. She's really sorry."

"I tried to contact her," Harry admitted. "I kept yelling out in thought. She didn't hear me, I guess." He stared at the ground.

"Don't worry," Sunny meowed. "We're here now, and we're ready to bring you back. Rose has missed you, don't worry about that."

"And Aqua's kits are miserable," Midnight added. "They miss you too."

"Really?" Harry asked. "I thought everyone would be glad to be rid of me. I can't live with a paw in each world…"

"And don't forget us!" Sunny meowed, touching her nose to his. "We've missed you most of all! We've been waiting for you to show up. We finally came looking for you when we heard Swifty telling Rose that the humans hadn't seen you, either."

Harry drew back and turned his head in confusion. "Didn't Stripes tell you I wasn't showing up to class?"

Sunny and Midnight exchanged a grim glance. Midnight stepped forward. "Stripes is really sick," he announced. "She can't get out of bed. She's human now, so she's with that hospital lady." He shook his head. "She can't transform or anything. She's asleep nearly all the time. So she hasn't been to visit us since…two weeks ago."

Harry's eyes widened. "Uh-oh…" he groaned. "Then you can't tell her. And she can't tell Ron and Hermione."

Sunny put her nose to Harry's. "Don't worry," she murmured. "We know how much you care for your human friends. We'll let them know you're okay. We'll bring you to them. We'll let you out of there."

Harry's eyes widened. "You will?" he meowed. "But…it's a lock. How will you-"

Sunny's yellow eyes gleamed. "Leave that to us," she meowed. "Ready, Midnight?"

Midnight nodded. "We're ready," he announced. "Now let's open that lock."

*****

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

*****

Chapter Fourteen

*****

"Now…" Sunny murmured. "How do you open a lock?"

Harry let out a groan. "Oh, no…" he sighed. "This may take a little while then."

"What type of lock is it?" Midnight asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "It looks like a regular pick-lock."

"A what?" Sunny and Midnight meowed together. Harry chuckled.

"I mean, it's a lock you open with a key." Harry sighed. "But we don't have the key…"

"We have claws, don't we?" Sunny suggested. She raised a paw, unsheathing her claws. "Come on, then. Let's pick the lock."

Midnight nodded. "Okay, then. What way do we turn it?"

"Once the key- er, claw-is in the keyhole," Harry explained, "You turn right. That way, the bar unlocks." He turned his head. "Does that make sense?"

"No," Sunny and Midnight mewed at the same time. "But," Midnight meowed, "we'll give it a shot."

Sunny nodded. "You first," she told him. "I want to see how it's done."

Midnight snorted. "More like you don't want to break a claw," he snickered. Harry laughed quietly, not waking the Slytherins. Midnight unsheathed his claws and began to try to fit his claw into the keyhole.

"I've nearly got it," Midnight grunted. "Just a little more- OW!"

"Shhhh!" warned Harry and Sunny. "Will you be quiet?!" Sunny hissed. "You don't want to wake the humans!"

"Yeah," Harry added, "If Malfoy wakes up, then we're as good as dead."

Sunny and Midnight exchanged worried glances. "Let's get you out of here, quick!" Sunny hissed. Midnight nodded and continued digging at the lock. Sunny padded forward to talk with Harry. "They're really that bad? They'd kill you?" she asked, her eyes shining with worry. "And we've let you be here so long? I'm sorry…"

Harry placed his nose on her check. "Stop worrying," he meowed. "I exaggerated. Everyone does, don't worry. Midnight?"

Midnight had snatched his paw away from the lock. "I'm sorry, Echo," he meowed. "Sunny, you try."

Sunny nodded. "Glad to," she meowed. She and Midnight switched places on the windowsill. Midnight stood closer to Harry.

"Berry and Leo are going to need Overseers soon," he meowed. "Next month."

"Really?" Harry meowed. "That quick…wow…"

"Yeah." Midnight nodded. He turned to face Harry. "So, are you okay? You look exhausted. And you looked pretty confused earlier." His head turned to the side as his dark fur gleamed in the moonlight shading through the window.

"Malfoy- the leader of these guys- shot a spell at me earlier," Harry meowed. "He hit me in the head. So I couldn't remember much until you two showed up. It took a little while to remember Sunny's name. But then, the pale eyes gave it away."

Midnight nodded. "Huh…" he grunted. "I've never known anyone to know her by her eyes." He raised an eyebrow. "That's funny." He purred. "So what's between you and her? When did that happen? Suddenly, she's been more and more worried for you, and suddenly you know her by her eyes. What's with that?"

Harry flattened his ears. "We're just friends!" he snapped truthfully. He thought about it, and it seemed true. _But it's not, _he told himself. _I'm sorry if she feels that way, but I don't…I really don't. _And that was the truth. "So what? You've been friends with her your whole life."

Midnight nodded. "Okay, okay. Sorry." He turned to see Sunny. "Are you almost done?" he asked.

"No!" Sunny hissed. "This stupid thing! I can't do it!"

Harry's heart sank. "Malfoy must have jinxed the lock!" he realized. He shook his head. "I don't believe it…We were so close, I'm sorry."

"No…" Midnight sighed, shaking his eyes. "Forgive us. We don't know how to work with magic…"

Sunny stared at her paws. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I wish we could do something…"

Harry stared at the lock. Suddenly, he cried out, "Alohamora!"

The lock glowed white for a moment, and then it faded. A sudden hissing sound emanated, and then a jet of white light backfired and blew Harry back.

"Echo!" Sunny and Midnight cried, getting as close to the bars as they could. Harry was blasted back and slammed onto the hard surface of the carrier's wall. He groaned and stood up.

"I'm okay," he mewed weakly. "Sorry about that."

Sunny and Midnight let out a long sigh. "Don't scare us like that!" Sunny scolded. "Honestly!"

Harry rolled his eyes and purred. "Okay, okay," he meowed. "Now you two should probably be getting back to the Felina Patrol camp. Right?"

Sunny and Midnight exchanged a worried glance, which they soon revealed to Harry. "But…we can't leave you," Midnight protested. "We are all friends…right? And we stick by each other, right?"

Harry nodded. "But not now," he murmured. "I can't let you stay here. If you stay, you'll be hurt. I couldn't watch that." Midnight and Sunny's faces fell. "But…" Harry smiled. "Please…tell everyone that I'm okay. Because I am…thanks to you two."

Sunny and Midnight brightened. "We will," they promised truthfully. Then came time for farewells.

Midnight stepped forward. "Good luck," he meowed. "You know where to find me, when you get out. I'll always be ready to help. And I promise we'll let Rose know. We'll let everyone know."

"Thanks, Midnight," Harry meowed. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye…" Midnight turned away.

Sunny stepped where Midnight had stood. "Well…this is it for now," she meowed. "Good luck, Echo. We'll look out for you. And we'll be back for you if you're not out by Monday."

Harry purred. "Thanks," he meowed. "Goodbye…for now."

"Goodbye," Sunny meowed, dipping her head. "Good luck, Echo- I mean, Harry."

Harry's eyes widened as Sunny turned away and followed Midnight into the gloom of the dungeons. He blinked slowly, still taking in what Sunny had said.

_She called me Harry._

…_I guess I still am a human._

Content with this, Harry sighed and watched the two Patrol cats leave. He watched them go, trusting them to pass on his message. _Good luck, _he thought to them.

Maybe it was his imagination. Maybe it was him going crazy. But something told him it was really their voices. Their voices meowing back to him.

_Good luck, _they said.

*****

**Please review, as always!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

**OoOoO**

**SPECIAL THANK YOU TO StoryTagger, who noticed my huge mistake. Thanks again! :D**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Harry opened his eyes and yawned. For the first time in days, he had gotten a pretty good sleep. Seeing Sunny and Midnight had made him realize that he had to get out. He was worrying the entire Patrol, and, according to the Slytherins, his human friends as well.

After a good night's sleep, Harry was finally able to think straight. Finally, he'd thought of a plan to allow Harry some time- enough time to escape. It wasn't the brightest plan. Harry was surprised he hadn't thought of it earlier, it was so simple. Yet again, the one he was tricking was not the brightest either.

Harry stared out of his cage and waited for the Slytherins to wake up. It was 8:00 on Saturday morning, and Harry was staring and ready to go.

"Not much longer," he assured himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "If all goes well, I'll be back to Gryffindor by noon…" Harry sighed at the thought. He couldn't wait to see his friends again!

Harry sighed. The Slytherins wouldn't wake up as quickly as he had, though. Harry's heart still beat quickly, excited at the thought of seeing his fellow Gryffindors again. _I'll finally be able to catch up with Hermione and Ron, _he thought. _And I can really show them that things haven't changed. _Harry shook his head. _Come on, already…just wake up, you snakes…_

_OoOoOo_

Malfoy and Goyle had left the room. They were getting ready for the day.

Meanwhile, Crabbe was left behind to keep watch over Harry's cage so he didn't escape. Harry was getting nervous now.

_It won't work, _he thought. _Crabbe's not _that _stupid!_

…_This will work. No doubts._

Harry paced in his cage as best he could. He tried to make noise as much as possible, to get Crabbe's attention. _I can't let Malfoy or Goyle come back in the room at any time, _Harry thought. _I hope this works…_

"Hey, Potter!" Crabbe snapped. "What do you think you're doing in there?"

Harry flicked his tail. "I can't tell you," he said. "It's a secret." _Please don't let him catch on…_

"No secrets!" Crabbe growled. "Tell me. Now."

"I can't," Harry said. "It's really secret."

"I want to know," Crabbe insisted.

_He really is a git! _Harry thought confidently. _This is going to work!_

"Fine," Harry said, pretending to sound defeated. "But…you have to come here. I can't say it loudly."

Crabbe, looking delighted, strode over and kneeled by the cage. He put his face near the bars. "What is it?" he asked. Harry padded over to the bars.

_Let this work…_ he begged silently. Harry unsheathed his claws. _Here goes…_

Harry let out a hiss and slashed his claws at Crabbe's face. Crabbe, stunned and in pain, leaped back and howled in pain. A look of anger crossed his face, and he scowled at Harry.

"You'll pay for that, Potter!" Crabbe snapped, lunging for the cage. He whipped out his wand and muttered a curse. Black light enveloped the lock, and it disappeared as though it had never been there.

Harry's eyes lit up at once, and he lunged for the bars. They sprung open, and Harry flew out and landed on the dungeon floor. He turned to run and heard Crabbe yelling behind him. Harry ran through the dormitory, and raced into the common room. Draco and Goyle heard Crabbe's call, and they saw Harry running for the portrait.

Harry ran as fast as he could, desperate to flee. Suddenly, Goyle grabbed hold of the back of Harry's collar. He lifted it into the air, carrying Harry along with it. Harry let out a shocked gasp.

"Let…me…go…" he choked. "G-Goyle! Let….me…go!" Harry gasped for air, struggling with all of his might.

_This is torture! _Harry thought furiously. _I was so close! And now I can't breathe!_

Harry coughed and choked once more. "Goyle…" he breathed, his head pounding. "Let…me…" he trailed off. Darkness began pressing over his eyes. Harry's struggles grew weaker.

_One last shot! _Harry thought determinedly. He let out a yowl and thrashed his paws, desperately trying to scratch Goyle's hand. It must have worked, because Harry suddenly felt himself plummeting to the ground, and he heard Malfoy yelling after him as he ran through the portrait leading to the Slytherin common room. Harry, finally able to breathe, ran with all of his might.

"I'm free…" he said to himself, unbelieving. "I'm free!"

Harry raced underneath Slytheirns' legs as they headed to their common room. He quickly evaded the students who tried to stop him, and he ignored every comment. He raced through the door leading to the staircases, and then began climbing steadily. _I'm nearly there! _He thought. He climbed from the first floor to the second…second to third…third to fourth…

The Gryffindor Common room wasn't too far ahead. It was on the seventh floor, ahead of Harry by three floors.

_I don't believe it! _Harry thought. _I made it! I made it! I'm free! _

Harry climbed up to the fifth floor, feeling satisfaction grow through him. He was perfectly ready to see his friends again. He continued climbing, hoping to move faster. He turned a corner and continued, onto the sixth floor.

_One more! _Harry thought. He lifted his head and began to try to pick up his friends' scents. Now, he turned the corner leading to the seventh floor. The Fat Lady's portrait was just ahead of him. He skidded to a halt as he landed in front of her. She gasped with surprise. Without a word, she swung the door open, knowing at once who he was.

Harry raced into the Common Room once more.

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "Hermione! I'm back!"

Harry skidded to a halt in the common room and turned his head to see Hermione and Ron sitting on the sofa in front of the fire. They both looked over and saw him and gasped.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed. "Harry!"

"Harry!" Ron echoed. "You're back!"

Both of them ran over to him quickly, and they all were reunited. Ron and Hermione were smiling and laughing, and Harry was right along with them.

(**Author's Note: I have NO idea how to describe a cat, witch, and a wizard reuniting, so I'm just going to do my best.**)

Hermione smiled. "Harry," she said, "Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"We thought we'd never find you," Ron added.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then Hermione asked suddenly, "Harry, where's your collar?"

Harry's eyes widened. _My…What?! It's gone?!_

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "You can't talk without it, where is it?!"

Ron's eyes widened. He groaned. "So close," he muttered. "Harry, do you know where it is?"

Harry thought a moment. _It must have broken! _he realized. _When Goyle grabbed it, I must have broken it to get free!_

Harry nodded. "Slytherins have it," he growled. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance.

"Well, we don't know what you're saying," Hermione pointed out. "But if you know…why don't you go and get it?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know the password," he meowed."We'd have to learn it to go and find it broken, and that's pointless." He knew they wouldn't understand him, but he had to let them know somehow. If only he could point to the Slytherins at some point… If only McGonagall weren't sick!

Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but a voice called out, "Hermione, Ron? What's the matter?"

The three turned around to see Ginny Weasley descending from the stairs from her dormitory. Her face was puzzled, but when she laid eyes on Harry, she gasped. She turned to face the stairs and began to yell for someone else to see. "Neville!" she screamed, "Get down here!" She turned back and beamed.

Ginny rushed forward and smiled. "You're back!" she shouted. She kneeled down. "You're back, Harry!"

Harry nodded, smiling an un-catlike smile. Hermione and Ron were still turning to each other, trying to figure out a solution. Ginny looked up at them, still smiling. Then she saw the looks on their face, and her smile slowly faded and she turned her head.

"His collar's gone," Hermione explained to Ginny. "He can't talk."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Well, we have to find it!" she insisted, nodding quickly.

Hermione and Ron turned to Harry. "Well, I think he knows where it is, but he _can't _go and get it. Is that right?" Ron asked. Harry nodded vigorously. "So…we have to find out why, I guess."

"It's broken!" Harry tried to explain, knowing it was pointless. Ginny, Hermione, and Ron exchanged a confused glance. Harry shook his head. "We _can't _find it! It's with the Slytherins! It's in their common room!"

Hermione turned to Ron and Ginny, continuing. "And we can't get Professor McGonagall to translate," Hermione said. "She's still sick." She turned to Harry. "She's been sick for a while."

Harry nodded. "I know," he said.

"Did you know already?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

_Well, at least they can _guess_ what I'm saying, _he thought optimistically. _Maybe I can _show _them what I mean._

Neville's footsteps descended from his dormitory. He looked around and saw his friends. He came over to the four of them, still not seeing Harry. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You were yelling." Ginny, Hermione, and Ron pointed to Harry. Neville's eyes widened, and he pointed slowly. "You're back!" he exclaimed, thrilled. "Where were you?"

"He can't talk," Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all said at the same time. Neville's eyes widened. Elaborating further, Ron said, "His collar's gone. And he knows where it is, but he can't go back for it for some reason we don't know."

Neville nodded. "Well…we can't get McGonagall to help…"

"We know," everyone said at the same time(even Harry, although you couldn't tell), and then exchanged amused glances.

Soon, the other Gryffindors began to wonder what was going on, and came down from their dorms to see. Each one was surprised at Harry's return. Everyone began to notice he was skinny. They all recognized his ragged fur, and then everyone saw his collar wasn't there.

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"Harry, why did you leave?"

"Were you lost?"

Each question was asked multiple times by many students. Harry backed away, unable to answer any of them. He looked up at Ron and Hermione, shaking his head.

"Should we head up to Dumbledore?" Ron suggested. Harry nodded rapidly.

_Anything to get away, _he thought.

Ron and Hermione grabbed Neville, and the four Gryffindors left the room quickly, leaving the others confused. They ran down the stairs, heading to Dumbledore's office.

At first, they ran in silence. Then, Ron said, "Where were you, anyway?"

Harry looked up at them, and he turned his head. He shook his head.

"Do you know?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded.

"Can you point to it from here?" Neville suggested. Harry shook his head.

"Was it somewhere we know?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

Silence again. Harry looked up at his friends, wondering what they were thinking.

_Thinking! _Harry realized. _I need to let Midnight and Sunny know I escaped. Rose, can you hear me? I'm free._

_I hope that I can see the Felina Patrol again soon…I've missed them._

_I guess I _can _live with a paw in each world._

Harry smiled.

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

Chapter Seventeen

"But we need to get through!"

"Sorry," the gargoyle grumbled. "No password, no entry."

Hermione shook her head. "But you don't understand. This is extremely important! Professor Dumbledore needs to know. This isn't something he knows, so we were never given his password. Please, we must get through!"

Harry glared at the stone stairway. The four students had made their way down the stairs and through the courtyard, and were now standing in front of the stone statue that led to Dumbledore's office. The stone statue required a password, though, and the students were ignorant as to what that password might be.

"No password, no entry," the gargoyle grumbled.

"But-"

"_No _password, _no _entry!" the gargoyle growled. "How many times do I have to say it? You first years are so naïve!"

"We're second years!" Hermione snapped. "And we are _not _naïve! We know more than you do, and we're centuries younger than you!"

"But _I _know the password," the gargoyle sniffed. Harry growled.

"Let us through!" he hissed at the stone statue. The gargoyle turned its head and glared at Harry.

"What gives you right to talk to me like that, you silly little runt?" the gargoyle snapped. "You still don't know the password, you ruddy rat!"

Harry bared his teeth.

"Ooh, very scary," the statue mocked. "I think you _would _hurt me if I wasn't _made out of stone!_"

"You can understand him?" Ron asked. The gargoyle turned to face him, glaring.

"Well, of _course _I can!" he scoffed. "What do you take me for?"

"Well, we can't," Neville explained. "What'd he say?"

"If you give me the password, I'll tell you."

"ARGH!"

The four students walked back out into the courtyard to talk. It was abandoned by other students for now.

Hermione sat down on a bench. "It's no use," she said. "He's not going to budge."

"What if we get a teacher?" Neville suggested. "I don't think they'd mind, especially since we found Harry."

"But that means _finding _a teacher," Ron said. "It's Saturday. It might take a while. They go somewhere, but we don't know where."

"Well, we know where Snape is," Hermione said. "He's in the dungeons."

Harry's fur fluffed out. "No way!" he snarled, shaking his head furiously. "There is _no _way I am going back there!"

"Well, we all know you hate Snape," Hermione sighed. "But, Harry, this is more important! For once, we _need _him to help us."

"No!" Harry snapped. "Slytherins! Slytherins!"

Hermione, Ron, and Neville exchanged glances. They all sighed and turned back to him hopelessly.

"We don't understand," Neville said. "Can you point it out?"

Harry sighed. _Well, that's impossible! _he thought. He shook his head. "Never mind…"

He turned to the stone gargoyle and padded toward it. "Lemon drop!" he guessed. "Licorice! Chocolate frogs! Bertie Bot's Every Flavor Beans! Toffee!"

The gargoyle raised his stone eyebrows.

Hermione, Ron, and Neville rushed over, confused again.

"Very well," the gargoyle said. "You may enter…password correct."

The gargoyle sprung away and revealed the staircase. Harry turned proudly to his friends, who beamed.

"Let's go," Ron said.

"Professor McGonagall is still ill," Dumbledore announced. "So I'm afraid there is nothing we can do at the moment to translate for him."

Hermione, Ron, and Neville groaned. Harry flicked his tail impatiently. "Great…" he growled. "More trouble."

"We don't even know what happened," Hermione added, "He came back, and we haven't been able to understand where he was."

Dumbledore nodded. "That is unfortunate," he said. "When Professor McGonagall returns to her normal state of health, we must get her to translate for us." Everyone nodded. "Until then, there is nothing to be done. Life must go on, even without speech. Understood?"

Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Harry all nodded again.

"Very well," Dumbledore said, nodding. "All of you, you should go back to the Gryffindor common room and go on with classes as usual. You will be informed when Professor McGonagall returns."

With that, the four second-years left Dumbledore's office, and then they began to head back up to the common room. They began trekking up the stairs, looking defeated.

"Well, that was pointless," Ron said. "We didn't get anything out of that!"

"Well, at least Dumbledore knows Harry is back," Hermione said. "He'll tell the staff. Soon, things will go back to normal." She looked at Harry expectantly.

"Or whatever normal has become," Neville said. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all murmured agreement.

"I'll tell Percy to write a letter to Mum and Dad," Ron said. "They've been worried about you, Harry."

Harry flicked his tail, indicating he'd heard. _It's too bad that I can't tell them what happened, _he thought. _I have to let them know what the Malfoy did!_

Harry's next few days were uneventful. Students welcomed him back, staff welcomed him back. Harry attended classes as usual. They weren't anything special, just classes. Harry found the temporary Transfiguration teacher boring. Professor Hamilton only focused on _books, _and not actual _spells. _Harry was disappointed. Through his accident, Harry's best subject had become Transfiguration. He was able to perform spells quite well.

Percy Weasley sent a letter to his parents explaining the situation. So far, no reply had been received, but it had only been a day. Besides…Errol the owl wasn't the brightest, and sometimes needed help delivering mail. Harry was often amused by this. When Percy sent the letter, Harry realized that he should try to talk to Errol sometime soon, and see what the owl was actually like.

Harry Potter's life was slowly returning to "normal." His strength was returning, he was no longer starving, he was reunited with his friends…

Life was good…until Lockhart's class.

**Please review!**

**What do you think will happen in Lockhart's class?**

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Kneazles Must Perish**

Professor Lockhart was _never _a good teacher. He was always obsessed with his looks or himself, and constantly reminding them that _he _was the one who's defeated a werewolf, that _he _was the only one who could have stopped He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if he hadn't been off in some faraway country only _he _knew about and stopped an army of bloodthirsty vampires _and _werewolves, _without a wand, _and reversed the spells that were upon them with his hands.

Most of the girls doted on him, thinking he was so _charming _and _magnificent, _but nearly all of the boys saw through his bravado and charade. They knew that he could _never _have done any of those things. But, they did tolerate having him in class, because there was never much to do. Not _all _of the girls thought Lockhart was amazing, though. Harry had seen the scornful looks on a group of Hufflepuff girls. One of them rolled her eyes every time Lockhart spoke, and the others all mimicked him behind his back. One girl flipped her hair in the _exact _way Lockhart would, and the others would snicker, seeing how Lockhart, a man, would flip his hair just like an eleven-year-old witch.

Most of the girls in Harry's year were completely fooled by Lockhart. Hermione, even as clever as she was, _adored _Lockhart. Ron and Harry found it sickening. Hermione had read all of his books, and had each one of them signed. She had memorized nearly every fact in them, and enjoyed participating in his "Defense Against the Dark Arts" class. However, some girls were unfazed. Harry had heard one of the Hufflepuff girls snicker and say, "It's more like 'Lockhart's Perfume Arts!' That man uses so much perfume, it's scary! He uses more than you, Bella!"

Today's class, Monday afternoon, was no different from any other class: pointless and stupid. Lockhart was busy with his warm-up: _Name your favorite Gilderoy Lockhart novel, and explain in detail why._

Harry was watching Ron's quill move carefully, and read the words that Ron's untidy scrawl wrote.

_I liked no book best because Lockhart is a big prat and-_

He was still finishing the sentence. Harry laughed quietly. "That's not going to give you an O in this class," Harry joked. Ron looked up at him.

"Can't tell a word you're saying," Ron reminded him. Harry huffed with laughter and then pointed to the warm-up. Ron chuckled and shook his head, continuing his sentence.

"All right, class!"

Harry and Ron looked up to see Lockhart strolling to the front of the classroom. "It's time to read out your warm-ups! Go on, now, don't be shy! Yes, yes, very nice! Ah, Mr. Weasley, how about you?"

Ron's face turned bright pink. "Um, yeah, sure, why not…" Ron and Harry exchanged glances; Harry's was full of laughter. "Er, I liked _Magical Me _best because it, er, captured Professor Lockhart's qualities or something." He mumbled a bit at the end.

"Very nice!" Lockhart praised. "Very wonderful! Yes, I liked _Magical Me _as well! But, alas, I am the magical me!" He laughed at his own lame joke. The class chuckled weakly and then the warm-ups were read aloud by the others.

Once all of the warm-ups were read, Lockhart began "teaching." But, for once, his teachings did not include his favorite color or brand of girly hair-spray.

"Today, my young pupils," Lockhart announced, "We will begin our next section in your books! Now, open up to page ninety-one in your _Magical Me _books! There, you will find a list of dangerous magical creatures that must perish if you come across one of them. Let us begin!"

Pages flipped unenthusiastically as students traveled through their books to the page. Class was actually class today.

"Now, scroll down to the fourth dangerous vermin on the list," Lockhart instructed. "Can someone tell me what it is? Anyone? Miss Granger?"

Hermione, who had raised her hand, put her hand down and read aloud, "A Kneazle."

"Very nice!" Lockhart said. "Who knows what a Kneazle is, besides Miss Granger?" Nobody moved. "Anybody? Tut, tut…" Lockhart flashed a toothy smile. "Now, then, look it up! Choose partners, yes."

Students began scrambling around the room, looking for a partner. Ron and Harry turned to each other and nodded.

"Harry!"

Hermione was rushing over. Harry blinked and nodded, asking her to continue.

"Harry, this is bad," she said. She stopped by their table. "A Kneazle is an intelligent, cat-like creature. Lockhart's going to get you in trouble!"

Harry's head turned. _Why? _He thought.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione snapped. "There are _Slytherins _in this room! Do you know how much they would pay to find a reason to hurt you? Sorry to break it to you, but you've got about five seconds before one of them realizes they have an excuse!"

Harry and Ron exchanged panicked glances.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry turned around to see Pansy Parkinson pointing her wand at him. "_Stupefy!" _she shouted. Red light burst from the tip of her wand, and Harry leaped out of the way.

"Hey!" he growled.

"Now, now, what's the matter?" Lockhart asked, strolling over.

"That stupid Kneazle over there needs to perish, you said," Pansy sneered. She pointed her wand at Harry again. "_Stupefy!"_

"Kneazle?" Lockhart repeated, mystified.

Ron pulled out his half-broken wand from much earlier in the year. "You'll pay for that one, Parkinson!" he shouted. "_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Protego!" _someone shouted.

"_Stupefy!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

"_Stupefy, stupefy!"_

Harry leaped out of the way of spells flying. Hermione tugged at Ron's arm, begging him to stop shooting spells with his broken wand. All it did was hurt him. Harry narrowed his eyes.

No one made a move to stop. Harry gave a look to Hermione and Ron. He shook his head, knowing they weren't watching him.

Harry turned around and leaped off of a desk, dodging a stupefy spell aimed at him

_Lockhart's such an idiot! _He growled inwardly. _If he hadn't thought of that stupid Kneazle thing, none of this would have happened!_

Harry fled the classroom and ran through the hallways. There was no point in continuing classes now, it was obvious he couldn't.

Harry sighed and continued running. _Only one place to go now…_

_The Felina Patrol._

**Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

Chapter Nineteen

Harry leaped through the rafters, his eyes narrowed.

"Echo?"

Echo turned around at the sound of the voice. "Rose!" he exclaimed, clearly surprised to see the light red she-cat standing there. Her green eyes widened with astonishment as Echo stood forward. "I'm back," he announced.

Rose shook her head. "Echo," she murmured, as though not quite grasping it. "You'r\ve returned."

Echo nodded. "I said I would."

Rose closed her eyes. "I thought you'd left," she murmured. "I thought I'd scared you away."

"I was held captive," Echo informed her. "I couldn't get away."

"By whom?" Rose meowed sharply. "Midnight and Sunny informed me of your…captivity. They said you were locked in an impossible steel cage." Echo nodded.

"The Slytherins," he meowed. "They are the humans wearing green."

Rose nodded. "They trapped you?" she asked. Echo nodded. "Very well. We must remember to keep watch for these Sli-ther-ins." Echo purred in amusement, and then Rose narrowed her eyes. He stopped.

"Very well, Echo…go and catch up with the others. They've missed you," Rose meowed. "Even Tiger."

Echo twitched his whiskers. "Thanks," he meowed. He dipped his head and padded away, into the camp of the Felina Patrol.

He padded forward, sniffing the air. The only scents missing were Ginger and Aqua, who were most likely patrolling. Aqua's kits may have been left with another cat.

Echo scented out his friends' scents. No sooner than he'd picked out Midnight's scent did he hear a shrill squeak shouting his name.

"Echo!" Berry squealed, leaping at him excitedly. "Echo!"

"Echo?" Leo meowed, astonished. "You're back!" He came hurtling at him, running across camp.

"What was that?"

Echo turned his head to see the others emerging from their posts and coming to greet him.

"Is that really Echo?"

"Yeah, it is! See the eyes?"

"Yeah, and the scar!"

Echo purred, glad to be back. He was enjoying the greetings when all of a sudden he felt himself being barreled into the ground by an enormous force.

"Echo!" Sunny purred, her eyes gleaming at him. She stood over top of him, ecstatic. "Welcome home!"

"Echo!" Midnight yowled, running towards them both. Echo found himself on the ground, being tackled by Sunny, Leo, and Berry. "Get off him, you furballs," he scolded. "Welcome back, Echo! You made it!"

"Echo."

Echo looked up from where he was being pummeled. There stood a dark orange tabby tom. His amber eyes glinted in the sunlight drafting through the wooden roof. Sunny padded off of Echo, now backing away. The two kittens stepped away.

A ring seemed to form around the orange tom and Echo. Echo got to his paws slowly.

"Tiger," he greeted respectfully, dipping his head. Tiger grunted.

"I owe you an apology, tom," he grumbled. "Do you accept it?"

Echo nodded. "I do," he mewed.

Cats around them cheered and came forward at once to congratulate them both. Echo didn't really understand why, but he guessed it was a custom between the Felina Patrol.

But that didn't matter now. For the first time in days, Echo felt at home.

But that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

~.~.~

"Echo, come on!" Midnight shouted. "Just tell us."

Echo hissed, lashing his tail. "Not yet," he meowed. "Just a bit farther."

Midnight and Sunny exchanged glances behind Echo. He ignored them and continued to pad forward. After a little while, he stopped. He was now beside the lake, where he, Hermione, and Ron had commonly done their homework before Harry's accident into Echo.

"Now?" Sunny asked.

"Sit…" Echo murmured, feeling memories flood through him.

Midnight and Sunny sat, not asking questions to upset him. Echo turned to face them.

"Now I'll tell you," he meowed.

Echo began to explain what had happened to him in the past few days. He started by telling how Stripes had told him Rose was upset with him. Echo told how the Slytherins had kidnapped him and held him in the cage. He told them what'd happened after Midnight and Sunny had found him; how he'd lost his collar.

"But I don't understand," Midnight cut in. "Is that bad?"

"Very," Echo muttered.

"Why?" Midnight asked, turning his head. "It's not like you are hard to distinguish from _pet cats._"

"It's not that," Echo began explaining. "I need that collar to _talk_."

"I can hear you just fine," Sunny meowed, confused.

"To the humans," Echo corrected. "I need it to talk to the humans. Without it, they can't understand what I'm saying. To them, it's just cat-language. They can't understand it."

Sunny and Midnight's eyes widened. "That's not good," Midnight meowed. Echo nodded.

"I noticed," he meowed. Continuing his explanation, Echo began telling about how he'd come back to Gryffindor tower and found his friends unable to hear him. He explained how he went to see Dumbledore, but nothing came of that.

"And then, today," Echo continued, sighing, "I went into Defense Against the Dark Arts. And my teacher, who has no idea what he's doing, tells the class to destroy Kneazles, which are-"

"That slime!" Midnight gasped. "He did_ not!_"

"He did," Echo meowed, nodding. Sunny looked from Echo to Midnight in complete confusion.

"What's a Kneazle?" she asked. Echo winced, reminded of Ron.

"A Kneazle, Sunny, is an intelligent cat-like creature," Midnight explained. Echo's eyes widened at the exact same words that Hermione had said.

"What an _idiot!_" Sunny growled, unsheathing her claws into the mud. "He can't do that! That's like saying he wants us killed!"

"That's _exactly _what he was saying, Sunny!" Midnight meowed, rolling his eyes. "You can be so thick sometimes…"

Echo shook his head, reminded of Ron and Hermione.

"Something wrong, Echo?" Midnight asked, noticing Echo's sudden change in mood.

Echo shook his head. "I can't take it anymore," he growled, flicking his tail. "I can't stay here…" Echo whipped around and fled, racing towards wherever he could think of. He heard yowls behind him.

"Echo!" Sunny shouted.

"Come back!" Midnight added.

Echo ignored them and kept running.

_All of it reminds me of being human, _Harry thought bitterly. _I can't take it anymore! _

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

Chapter Twenty

The Centaurs

Harry ran. He didn't really have much of an idea of where he was going, but he was just running to get away from anything. He didn't really want to go somewhere, just anywhere but with the Felina Patrol or with Ron and Hermione. He just wanted a normal life, but that couldn't really happen.

"Harry?"

Harry ignored the familiar call. Suddenly, he knew where to go. It was close, and it was empty.

The Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid's voice echoed near him. "Harry!" he called. "Where're you going?"

Harry ignored the voice, continuing to run ahead to the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid continued to yell for him to stop, but Harry ignored him. Harry would _eventually _come out of the forest, but he just didn't want to "explain" his situation _yet again _to someone else. He hated the way people reacted when they found out…

Harry's paws drummed the grassy plain. He narrowed his eyes and ran, ignoring Hagrid's many calls to stop. Soon, he felt the sun fade from his fur, and trees hung overhead. It seemed that the entire world grew dark and cold as Harry stepped paw into the Forbidden Forest. He even saw his breath in pale white wisps. His breath was shaky, and everything was pitch-dark, like he was in there at night. There was a feeling of wetness in the air, although Harry couldn't figure out why. It hadn't rained in days. Perhaps the darkness of the forest kept the moisture in the earth. Harry's paws squished mud with each step.

Harry padded forward slowly, aware of everything in the forest. A wolf's howl echoed in the distance. Ahead, there was mist and fog. Harry could smell everything in the forest: herbs, animals, dangerous creatures… Harry's ears were picked up and listening. He heard in the distance, hooves pounding the ground. Harry looked around quickly and then ran, not wanting to be seen.

He turned tail and fled through the trees, not caring where he was in the forest. He'd find his way out eventually.

He heard the hooves echoing behind him.

_They're following me! _He thought, panicked. He narrowed his eyes. "All right…" he muttered. He raised his voice to a shout, and yowled, "Let's see if you can catch me!"

Harry pressed himself closer to the ground and sprinted as fast as he could. His ears flattened back.

Swifty's voice echoed in his ears as he remembered her lectures.

_Chin up, tail straight, paws drumming. Keep a steady rhythm, that's right. If you can't hear your pawsteps, that's also good. Don't let an enemy know you're near. If you keep a steady rhythm, it's easier to turn. Tail straight, keeps balance. If you get your tail chewed off by a badger, like old Sparrow long ago, you can't climb, otherwise you fall. Now, _run, _tom!_

Harry nodded to himself and ran. Steady rhythm, tail straight… Harry could hear his paws skimming the ground speedily, but nothing could stop that; he was running in mud. Harry ran as fast as he could.

The hooves behind him were getting louder. Harry's heart beat quickly as he wondered what kind of creature could be chasing him. Not a unicorn, because their hooves stepped lightly, so Hagrid said. Maybe a centaur. But that seemed unlikely. They were normally active at night, weren't they?

Harry shook his head and dodged an oak tree. They were certainly running fast, whoever they were.

"Stop!"

Harry ignored the call of the hoofed creature behind him. It was a command, given to Harry.

"We wish to speak to you!"

Harry continued running.

"Harry Potter, wizard of Hogwarts!"

Harry stopped dead, and slid on the ground. He let out a startled yowl as he fell face-first into a puddle of mud. He groaned and stood up. It all slid off of him, and he heard a constant _drip, drip _as drops of muddy water slid off of his fur. He turned around slowly, to face the speaker.

"You know my name?" he called through the trees. He heard hoofsteps in reply. "Hello? Answer me!"

"I've known your name for months."

Harry blinked, and mud flicked off of his ears. "Who are you?" he asked. "Come out into the open."

"We live in the Dark Forest, Harry Potter…" the voice said calmly. "There is truly no open space."

Harry sighed slowly. "Okay," he meowed, "Then come and greet me."

"We shall."

Suddenly, Harry let out a yowl of surprise as an arrow shot through the trees. It landed right in front of his left paw, and it left Harry in shock. He panted, regaining his breath after a startling moment like that.

Harry looked up to see many forms emerging from the fog. He gulped.

Then, Harry saw a face he'd seen before.

"Firenze?" he asked, surprised. "Is that you?"

The centaur stepped closer, nodding approvingly. "You remember," he stated. It was not a question, just a fact.

Harry nodded slowly. "You saved my life," he reminded him. "That's not something I'd forget, really. It's not every day Voldemort comes swooping over to-"

Firenze put up a hand. "I understand," he said. "Herd, you may approach. There is no danger here, no intruder."

"He does not belong here, Firenze."

Harry turned around, startled by the familiar voice. Bane stepped out of the fog, his face marked with a scowl. He saw more shapes appearing as the centaur herd padded closer. Their hooves touched the ground lightly, as thought as lightweight as feathers. Harry stared around at all of them.

"Firenze," Ronan said. Harry recognized the centaur at once by his voice. "Firenze, this wizard does not belong in our forest."

"This is true," Firenze said, no louder than a whisper. Harry flicked his ear in annoyance.

"I'm not going back there," he announced. "I know that."

The centaurs watched Harry carefully. "How do you know this?" Bane finally asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to go back there," he said. "Not now, anyway."

The centaurs all turned to each other and began to murmur words Harry couldn't hear. He picked up one or two words, but they made no sense. He only heard "But…some…different…" That hardly made any difference. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Why does it matter?" he asked carefully. The centaurs turned their eyes on him. Bane glared at him.

"Your presence is unwelcome," he announced. "You do not belong here, in the Dark Forest. The centaurs roam here. Your kind are not allowed."

"By 'my kind,'" Harry growled, "what do you mean?"

"Wizards," the centaur snapped. "Carriers of wands."

Harry blinked in surprise. "I don't carry a wand anymore," he reminded them, narrowing his eyes again.

"Yes," Ronan said, "but that doesn't mean you are not a wizard."

Harry stared at the centaurs, and saw them all nodding approval. He turned to Firenze.

"Your destiny does not lie within our forest's trees," he rumbled. "You belong at the castle, Harry Potter."

Harry nodded slowly. "Then…should I go?"

The centaurs nodded, one by one. Bane growled. "You are not meant to be here. You will be chased out if you do not leave."

Harry flicked his tail. "I might as well just go."

Firenze nodded. "We will know when you've left," he said. "Do not linger, for many inhabitants of the Dark Forest are not as…_hospitable _as we."

Harry nodded, and looked around at all of them. "I'm going," he said. "Thanks."

Harry whipped around, already running. He heard a call echo behind him, the call of Firenze.

"Follow the wizards!" he shouted. "Follow your Patrol! Both are your kind now, Harry Potter!"

It did not take long for Harry to find the entrance of the forest, only having been in there for about fifteen minutes.

He ran out into the open, welcoming the sunlight on his dark gray fur. He squinted, alarmed by the light, but padded forward. His paws grazed over green grass, crushing it only for it to unfold. He stepped out, letting a gentle breeze ruffle his fur.

"Harry!"

He turned around. Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid were all standing there, in the grass, looking surprised to see him. Harry trotted over casually.

_Not like there's anything to explain, _he thought.

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse**

**Harry Potter has many problems. He wears glasses, he's hunted by Voldemort, he has bad grades, and he has more enemies than he should want. Oh, yeah…that, and Neville has misaimed yet another spell…at him. In the time of Chamber of Secrets. Definitely not compatible with the books.**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Harry trotted over, waving his tail.

"Where have you _been?" _Hermione demanded, her eyes wide. "We've been looking for you!"

_Thought I'd go off for another week? _Harry thought, raising an eyebrow. _No thank-you._

"Thought you'd leave for a week again," Ron said, narrowing his eyes. Harry rolled his eyes. "Is _that _where you were?"

Harry looked at the Forbidden Forest and then quickly shook his head. _If Goyle hadn't tried to kill me, I'd _tell _you where I was._

Hagrid shook his head. "Harry," he said, "yeh've been in more trouble than Ron's brothers!"

"Nah," Ron said. "Fred and George have done worse." After a brief moment, everyone nodded and muttered their agreement.

Hermione suddenly gasped. "Oh, wait a minute!" she said. She looked down at Harry. "Harry, Professor McGonagall! She's better! She is looking for you."

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" he yowled out loud.

"She told me to tell you…" Hermione turned her head to the side. "I don't get it, Harry, but she said you would…" She took a deep breath. "She said that she and Swifty…who's that?" She shook her head. "Never mind," she said. "She said, 'Tell Potter that Swifty and I are alerting Rose. Tell him to meet us at camp.' What does that mean, anyway?" Harry let out an un-catlike grin. He flicked his tail. He nodded to them, and turned away.

"Wait!" Ron called as Harry began to leave. "Bye, Hagrid. Wait, Harry!"

Ron and Hermione jogged over to where he was and began walking beside him. "We're coming," Hermione said. "We both want to know." Harry nodded.

"By the way," Ron said, with a smirk. "Lockhart's been sacked." Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Ron with surprise. Ron was shaking his head, grinning. "It's true," he said. Explaining, he added, "The idiot didn't know the difference between Kneazles and Redcaps. McGonagall came in and saw what was going on, and Hermione and I told her everything."

"She was furious," Hermione added. "Then, when she noticed you weren't there, she told us the message. Then, she grabbed Lockhart by his robes."

"She told him that if he wasn't sacked, she'd hex Dumbledore," Ron continued, beaming. "He caused a full-blown fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin!" With a smirk, he added, "I managed to hit Malfoy with a Jelly-Legs curse."

Hermione scowled. "Shut up, Ron," she said. "That wasn't funny. Neville has a bloody nose, and Seamus has a black eye!" Harry stifled laughter.

"Yeah," Ron said. "After a while, we forgot about the wands and went at it the Muggle way." He shook his head. "Hermione's just mad because she was about to punch Malfoy when McGonagall came in."

Harry stared at Hermione in surprise. She smiled sheepishly and said, "Well, he gave Neville a bloody nose…I _did _get at him, but then McGonagall came…"

Harry laughed at the thought of Hermione punching Malfoy. _Next time, do it when I'm around, _he thought with a grin. Hermione and Ron nodded, beaming, although they couldn't hear.

* * *

Harry ran into the clock tower, Hermione and Ron jogging after him.

"Wait up!" Ron called, but Harry ignored him. He began running up the stairs, and he heard his friends' steps echoing behind. He climbed to the top floor with ease. He sprinted over to the corner of the Clock Tower. Hermione and Ron approached him. "Why are you here?" Ron asked. "I thought you had to go to this camp thing?"

Harry flicked his tail. Turning around, he leaped up onto a crate. He motioned for them to follow. Hermione put her hands on the crate and lifted herself up. Harry continued to climb various objects to get to the top. Hermione and Ron followed quickly behind. Harry leaped through the rafters. Becoming Echo once more, he looked down to see Hermione and Ron gaping.

"All this time?" Ron asked.

"You were up there?" Hermione asked. "That week?" Harry shook his head and motioned for them to follow. They obeyed.

"Echo?"

He turned around to see Midnight and Sunny standing there. Their eyes wide with amazement, they ran over.

"You're back," Midnight meowed. "You came."

Echo nodded. "I talked to the centaurs," he said. "They told me to go back."

"Who're you talking to, Harry?" Hermione's voice said. Echo whipped around and heard Sunny and Midnight gasp.

Hermione and Ron lifted themselves into the camp. Once at their feet, they gasped. "What is this place?" Ron asked.

Her eyes wide, Hermione whispered, "Is this the camp?" Echo nodded, his eyes gleaming. Hermione and Ron stared at Echo, and then their eyes lay on the two cats that sat behind him.

"Who are they?" Ron asked. He pointed to them, and they gave out muffled squeaks and ran behind Echo.

"It's okay," Echo assured them. "These are Ron and Hermione. You know, my human friends?" Midnight and Echo padded gingerly out from behind Echo.

Hermione smiled. "Your friends?" she asked. Echo nodded vigorously. "They're…very nice."

Echo turned to Midnight and Sunny, who were looking befuddled. "You didn't understand them?" he asked, eyes wide. They shook their heads.

"They're _human!" _Sunny reminded him. "You can understand them, but not us."

"Well…" Echo meowed, "Hermione- the girl- said you were very nice."

"Thank-you," Midnight meowed, looking straight at Hermione.

She stared at Echo for a moment. "Um, Harry?" she asked. "Could you tell them…?"

"Oh, right," Harry purred, nodding. "Midnight, she can't understand you."

"Oh…" Midnight flattened his ears, embarrassed.

_Echo._

Echo's fur prickled suddenly. The three young cats stiffened.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked.

_You've returned._

_Potter, _he heard Stripes' voice. _Why have you brought Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger?_

"They're my friends," Harry meowed out loud. "They have a right to know where I've been."

No answer.

Midnight, Sunny, and Echo all exchanged glances. Hermione and Ron exchanged expressions of confusion.

"Echo."

The three cats turned to see Rose padding towards them. Stripes followed shortly behind.

"Professor?" Hermione gasped, at the sight of Stripes. Stripes nodded curtly to Hermione, whose eyes widened. Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of the five cats.

"Rose," Harry greeted. "Stripes. You're feeling better?"

Stripes nodded. "Thank-you, I am, Echo," she meowed. "Now, we must know where you've been for the past week."

Echo nodded. "Can Hermione and Ron know?" he asked. Stripes nodded.

"That's why I'm here," she explained simply. Echo nodded. Without another word, Stripes changed her form. She suddenly transformed into Professor McGonagall, witch teacher of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "I'm going to translate Mr. Potter's story now," she explained to Ron and Hermione. They nodded.

"You and your stupid human talk!" Echo purred at the sound of Swifty's voice.

"Hi," he greeted her as she padded over grumpily.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron exclaimed. "What's _that thing _doing here?"

"Tell the ginger furball to shut his yap!" Swifty hissed at McGonagall, who translated. Ron's eyes widened as he stared at the brindle she-cat. She sat down. "I came to hear a story. Now spill it, tom!"

Echo rolled his eyes. "Doing that, doing that," he sighed. Everyone sat down besides the humans. Echo then began to tell his tale. After each sentence, Professor McGonagall would translate.

"It was after Transfiguration," he began. "Professor McGonagall – Stripes," he explained to Midnight and Sunny, "had asked me to stay after class. When that was done, I left. I ran out to the stairwell. When I did, I fell into a sack, and it closed. Malfoy - one of the humans - got one of his…er…sidekicks…to trap me." Hermione and Ron both gasped. "They brought me to their dormitory," he continued, "and put me inside a cage thing."

"What?" Ron and Hermione demanded, as soon as McGonagall finished translating.

"On Friday," Echo continued, "Malfoy began to talk about the Gryffindors. He mimicked them and kept ranting about them. After a while, I started yelling at him and telling him off. After a while, Malfoy took out his wand and tried to Stupefy me." He furrowed his brow. "I blacked out after that, and woke up in the night. I saw Sunny and Midnight come in."

Sunny and Midnight exchanged glances, and then they smiled at Echo. Echo smiled back at them.

"They tried to break me out," he explained, "but it was no use. The lock was too secure- Midnight snagged his claw on it." Midnight hissed, raising his right paw angrily. "We gave up, and they told me they'd come again if I hadn't visited them on Monday." He took in a breath and looked around at everyone. "The next morning, I scratched Crabbe on his face to get him to let me out. He did, to try and hex me, and I ran. Unfortunately," he added bitterly, "I ran into Malfoy and Goyle on my way out. Goyle grabbed me by my collar, and he started to choke me."

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances.

"I fought to get him off, but then my collar broke," he explained, growling and his fur bristling. "So I ran. I ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower. I went into the common room, and then they noticed my collar was gone. And now, here we are."

Echo looked at Rose, who appeared deep in thought.

"That's quite the story," she murmured. "Certainly…difficult to prove…"

Echo's eyes widened. "You _don't believe me?" _he hissed.

"I never said that," Rose meowed with a rumbling purr. "But…you have to admit, humans will have a hard time seeing the truth. I can easily look into your mind and see you are telling the truth. But…meanwhile, your Headmaster…cannot." She narrowed her eyes. "Stripes, Swifty, Midnight, Sunny." Each cat – and Animagus – sat up a little straighter. "Escort Echo up to the Headmaster. There needs to be order."

"Right," Professor McGonagall said. "Weasley, Miss Granger, please come with us. We're going to see Professor Dumbledore about this." The cats were already scrambling down the rafters as she spoke. Harry, waiting for Ron and Hermione, waited.

"Echo," Rose meowed. "From now on, always be with your human friends. No stunts will be pulled around them, I can assure you. Now go on." Echo dipped his head to her and then turned to follow Ron, Hermione, and Stripes, who had re-transformed. Passing through the rafters, his name changed back to Harry.

When he reached to ground of the top Clock Tower's floor, Hermione and Ron stopped. The others continued ahead, but the trio stayed behind a moment.

"That's really what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice in a whisper. Harry nodded. She and Ron exchanged glances.

"We should've stayed," Ron grumbled angrily. "Malfoy's such a git; we should've known he'd pull an idiot stunt like that." Harry shrugged and padded forward.

"You're…not mad, are you?" Hermione asked quietly as they caught up. Harry looked at her in surprise.

"No!" he meowed, shaking his head. Hermione understood, and sighed in relief.

"Good," she said, smiling.

"Now let's go see Dumbledore," Ron said, "and get Malfoy's arse in more trouble than Fred and George."

**Please review!**


	22. A New Flame

Hey there guys! NewProphecy here.

So I know you all hate me and either have no intentions to read the rest of this note or want my keyboard smashed for not writing, but...here's the scoop.

I _HAVE _been writing. You just haven't seen it.

See, what I started doing was writing chapters ahead, and posting time and time again so I didn't fall behind. So, this story was finished by the time you guys were reading Chapter 8. I had plans for a sequel.

However, when I got to the last chapter you read, I realized that I had no idea what I was doing and when the sequel would ever be written. I didn't know where to go from here. So...after rereading this story and deciding that I hated my old writing skills (which, by the way, are considerably better nowadays), I decided to...yup, go ahead and groan...REWRITE IT.

Yeah. Yup. Now here's the kicker: _I'm on Chapter 9 already._ And the sequel? _Chapter 11._ So, yeah.

Alrighty. Now I'm sure that you're quite annoyed with me, and trust me, I would be too. I am, in fact! So we can express our frustration here, at me, and then...well, you choose from there.

As for me? I'm going to go ahead and forgive myself (as I've been mulling this over for _months_ and wondering what I should do), and thank a reviewer of mine who finally shook me out of my stupor: **sneaky lunatic spy.** Your review was so recent and so simple that I realized that it wasn't too late to fix this. So, thanks for that!

Now, don't give up on me, please. I haven't. So, follow Harry on his journey in a different way very soon. Same idea, but very different way of going about it. Trust me, I've still got some surprises up my robe sleeves!

A newly rekindled FanFic author,  
~NP~

_P.S: The new story will be titled the same, but look out for the word REWRITE. It'll be on my profile very soon - look forward to it!_


	23. Rekindled

Hey there everyone!

The first chapter of _Harry Potter and the Godric's Curse Rewrite!_ is up. Please check that out if you haven't given up on me. I'm completely prepared to have to work for a new audience, but it would be very helpful an encouraging to see some old, familiar faces from my loyal former reviewers.

Thanks for all of your support, then and now!

Yours,

-NP


End file.
